Outbreak!
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: When a Marine is shot dead right outside NCIS HQ, Gibbs and the team are led to a shadowy underground group of Marine's who's beliefs are quite controversial, but the investigation is put on hold when a Mumps outbreak hits Washington. It's now a personal race against time for Team Gibbs as they attempt to find what links the two before it's too late.
1. Prologue

(**AN)**** Hello there and welcome to my first ever NCIS Fanfic. This story will deal with an issue that is becoming big again. But I won't go into any details as that would be telling.**

**Now don't worry this story will not be a full on story dealing with these topics, and it won't be completley black and white it'll still have everything we love about NCIS and acually works more like a seudo-sequel to the Season 11 episode Homesick, except more exciting, but do expect some familiar faces from that episode to pop up. Also constructive criticisim is welcome.**

**Disclaimer I don't own NCIS, all characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount.**

* * *

**NCIS: Outbreak**

**Prologue**

* * *

It was Five O Clock in the morning and everything was quiet in the carpark of the Navy Yard. Several Guards in protective armour were currently patroling the area, armed with assault rifles, security had always been tight, but ever since the incident with the car-bomb nearly seven years back, security had been tightened even more under orders from Vance.

The two Security Guards outside the main entrance to NCIS HQ were having a nice chat.

"So how's the girlfriend been?" asked one of the Security Guards, sounding board.

"Fine!" replied the other, "I can tell you're trying to kill time. Don't worry our shift will soon be over, and then we can-

But the Guard was suddenly interupted as he heard a vechial approaching. The pair looked up and saw a black SUV haphazardly park itself into one of the many empty spaces, the car then stopped and a tall middle aged man with short blonde hair and wearing a Marine uniform, stumbled out of the car and staggered towards the two men. It was then that they noticed that his jacket was slightly stained with blood.

"Are you alright sir?" asked one of the Guards curiously, "State your buisness here."

"Have to, ... speak, ... with, ... Vance!" gasped the man, clearly in pain, "Need, ... to, ... warn him, ...

The Guards were about to ask what Vance needed warning about, when suddenly he spotted a thin red laser light beaming from a vantage point on a nearby building. Before he had time to act there was a loud and unmistakable bang, causing the Marine to cry out in pain before crumpling to the ground dead.

The Guard was about to call for cover, when he saw the red beam now focused on the car. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the Guard was knocked over backwards by an explosion which tore the car to shreads. A sentry suddenly began firing on the unknown attacker and the red beam disappeared.

"Are you alright?" asked the other Guard in a panicked voice.

"Yeah, i'm fine!" he grunted, "Quick get on to Director Vance at once!"

The other Guard nodded and ran off. The Guard, dazed but unhurt looked first at the Marine's body then at the smouldering wreck of his car.

"Well, this is certainly different." remarked the Guard.

* * *

**(AN) well that was the prologue, it was short but I was trying to mimic the cold openings the show does, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**As you can see Gibbs and the team are going to have quite the mystery on their hands, but I won't reveal anything yet.**

**Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	2. The Mystery Begins

**(AN) welcome to the first chapter of Outbreak. This is where the story truly begins and features our favourite band of Agents. This story takes place in Season 16 between the episodes Perranial and the upcoming Hail And Farewell. Well upcoming for any American Readers, the UK just got the premier of Once Upon A Tim last Friday, so we're a bit behind. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Mystery Begins**

* * *

Life at NCIS was always full of surprises, you never knew what you would be getting yourself into each time you went to work, and for Special Agent Ellie Bishop, she loved every minute of it. It would soon be six years since the former NSA Analyst had joined Gibbs' team of Navy Crime Investigators and she didn't regret a single moment, well except for a few incidents that she'd rather forget. And even though Bishop had seen a few friends go, she still relished and treasured the moments she had with the friends who were still here and who she had come to see as like a family of sorts.

"Come on Bishop, what did she tell you?" asked a teasing voice, clearly unable to contain its laughter.

Ellie turned to face the owner of the voice, Nick Torres. They were both sitting in the back seat of Timothy McGee's car, with him driving to work a bit earlier than usual. The night before, Ellie had been out on a girl's night out with Delilah, Audrey Daley, a friend of Tim and Delilah and a friend of pretty much the main crew at NCIS since her husband had been a Navy Lieutenant and was also friends with Tim and Delilah and Chloe a former High School crush of Tim's.

"Okay, okay, Delilah told me that she found McGee tap dancing to Summer Holidays by Cliff Richards." stated Ellie before bursting out laughing, followed by Nick. McGee's ears turned a deep crimson.

"Oh come on, it's a classic," remarked Tim in a jokingly defensive tone, "I swear I should go on one of these nights out, the things Delilah Audrey and Chloe reveals kinda scares me and Kevin."

"Just be thankful Johnny and Morgan can't understand anything yet," replied Ellie before taking on a more serious tone, "Anyway, does anybody have any idea as to why Gibbs gave the Pre-Dawn Wake Up call?"

"No idea!" stated Nick, "But whatever it is, it must be serious, especially if Director Vance is being called in."

"And also the fact that he didn't say come to the Squadroom." said Tim in confusion.

Tim then drove up to the checkpoint that blocked access to the Navy Yard carpark and showed his pass to the Guard, who waved them through. Tim then parked his car in a nearby space, and he, Ellie and Nick leapt out and walked over to an unexpected scene.

"What the Hell!" exclaimed Nick in shock.

Lying on their back just a few feet away from the front doors was the dead body of a middle aged, blonde haired man in a blood stained, Marine uniform. Jimmy Palmer and Jacqueline Sloan were standing over it, Sloan was holding Bishop's camera but threw it to her, which was followed by Ellie snapping photos of the victim. Tim turned to see Gibbs and Vance striding towards him. Gibbs had a cup of Coffee in his hand.

"Ahh, McGee you made it!" remarked Gibbs.

"Hay boss, Director," greeted Tim, "So do we know what happened here?"

"Well according to the Guards who were on patrol last night, at Four-Hundred hours this morning, a Marine who we've managed to identify as Forty-Five year old Lieutenant Jamie Richardson drove in here in an SUV and appeared to have been stabbed," explained Vance in a serious manner, "Then he asked to see me to apparently warn me about something before being shot dead by an unidentified Sniper on a nearby building. The Sniper then blew up his car before fleeing."

"What!" exclaimed Tim in shock, "What about the SUV?"

"Unfortunately, the car was completley torn to shreads by the explosion," explained Gibbs in a grim manner, "So unfortunately there's no chance of figuring out what was in the car or why the assailant needed to blow it up."

"But surely there has to be some sort of clue?" questioned Sloan.

"Good point Sloan," stated Gibbs before turning to Tim and Nick, "McGee, Torres, go check out the roof of the building where the Sniper was, see if you can find anything they may have left behind. Sloan, you and Bishop stay here and discuss a possible motive."

The group nodded in agreement. Tim and Nick, after going inside and getting changed into their uniforms and grabbing their gear strolled back towards Tim's car, got in and Tim drove in the direction of the building.

Ellie and Jack stood and watched as Jamie's lifeless body was placed on to a Gurney and wheeled into the building towards Autopsy.

"Poor guy, he probably has family." explained Sloan.

"Oh boy, I think i'll leave telling them to Gibbs and McGee," remarked Bishop, smiling sheepishly, "I'm not exactly the best when it comes to, what did McGee call it stage voice or something like that."

"Oh come on Bishop, you're being to hard on yourself, even though I can tell you've had a few unfortunate incidents" replied Sloan while smiling before instantly switching to a serious tone, "Anyway, I think I've figured out why Mr Richardson was killed and what he wanted to warn Vance about."

"What's the theory?" asked Bishop curiously.

"Well judging from the fact that Mr Richardson was clearly in a hurry to talk to Vance and that the assailant clearly shot him and stabbed him, I'd say he was trying to warn him about a threat against NCIS and maybe even the American Navy as a whole."

Ellie felt her blood run cold at the implication.

* * *

Over at the nearby building, McGee and Torres were climbing up the stairwell towards the roof, panting at the long and exhausting climb.

"Is, ... the, ... roof, much further?" panted Nick.

"I think, ... we're, ... just, ... about there." panted McGee in reply.

After a few more minutes the stairs ended at a large door that led to the roof. Tim and Nick pushed the door open and breathed in the sweet, cool air. The pair then looked at the ledge and saw a Sniper lying discarded on the ground.

"Okay, how lucky do we have to be to come across the actual murder weapon?" asked McGee in shock and amazement.

"That's an extremley rare ocourrence," replied Torres, "The murderer must've been in a hurry to get away and accidentally left his weapon behind."

Nick then pulled the Evidence Bag out of his rucksack while McGee produced a pair of tweezers and used them to gently lift the weapon up before dropping it into the plastic bag.

* * *

Back at the entrance Bishop and Sloan had just finished explaining Jack's theory to Gibbs and Vance.

"That's a very disturbing but possible theory," stated Vance, "If it's a threat against the entire American Navy, then i'm going to alert our counterparts in Los Angeles and New Orleans, just so they're on alert."

The group looked over to see McGee and Torres running and panting towards them. They were carrying a plastic bag, swinging back and forth with a Sniper in it.

"Where did you guys find that?" asked Gibbs in shock.

"We found it on the roof boss!" explained McGee, "The assailant must've dropped it when fleeing boss, it's like Master Chief dropping his gun or Link dropping his sword or-

"Alright McGee we get the point!," interupted Gibbs while holding his hand up, "We'll get this down to Forensics and see if Kasie can find anything. We're now under the belief that NCIS may be under threat."

"Okay boss!" agreed McGee.

McGee and Torres then headed through the main doors, followed by Gibbs, Vance, Bishop and Sloan.

* * *

Down in Autopsy Jimmy was now wearing full scrubs and pacing around the large sterile room. Jamie's lifeless body was lying on a metal table, the lower half of his body was covered with a sheet with just his bare chest exposed.

"Well Mr Richardson you've certainly been through a rough time!" Jimmy was saying to the body, "Looks like whoever did this didn't mind being brutal."

Jimmy had stopped at the table and looked up to see Gibbs, McGee, Nick and Bishop enter.

"Palmer, you found anything out?" asked Gibbs.

"Pleanty!" exclaimed Jimmy in delight before indicating the dried up stab wounds on the chest, "See these stab wounds, I did some analyses and found that they appear to have been bleeding for quite some time before he reached the building. Couple that with the fact that he managed to get into a car and the fact there was already a Sniper waiting leads me to believe that there are two Assailants."

"Two!" cried Gibbs in horror.

"Yeah!" replied Jimmy, "Plus I found a fragment of a Combat Knife in one of his ribs, meaning that it was an old knife being used with brute force."

Jimmy then picked up a small object off a trey and showed it to Gibbs. The Agent examined it and saw that It was indeed a fragment of the tip of a Combat Knife

"So it seems that Mr Richardson discovered something that could be a threat, tried to get away, was attacked and stabbed by one of the killers but got away, but whoever was in charge knew where he would be going so sent a Sniper ahead." suggested Ellie.

"That's really good Ellie," remarked Nick, "I think your theory is good.

Gibbs and the others nodded in agreement.

"Who the hell are we dealing with?" asked Nick in horror.

"I'm not sure," answered Gibbs, "But once Kasie has got a DNA match off the Sniper, i'll get her to run through a list of anybody in Washington who has ever owned a Combat knife."

Gibbs suddenly felt his phone buzz and answered.

"Gibbs!" cried Kasie in excitement, "You've got to get down here now, bring Vance as well!"

"Have you got something for me Kasie?" asked Gibbs curiously.

"Ohhh i've got something alright!" answered Kasie, a hint of alarm creeping into her voice, "And a lot more than expected."

Gibbs ended the call and began to feel a sense of unease and worry trickling into him.

* * *

In the Forensics lab, Kasie was spinning around in her chair just as Gibbs, Vance, McGee and Bishop entered.

"I've contacted Special Agents Callen and Pride and infomed them about the situation," Vance was saying, "And I promised to keep them updated."

"Yeah, well you may need to do that very soon," remarked Kasie, coming over to them.

"What have you found?" asked Gibbs in concern.

"Okay so I did the DNA test and found a match," explained Kasie as she walked up to her computer, "The shooter left their fingerprints all over the Sniper and we found our killer."

The Forensics scientist tapped a key on the keyboard and an image of a young man with brown hair popped up. "Meet Corperal Lewis Hannigon, Thirty-Five. He joined the Marines in 2003 and is still serving, but no known connections to Jamie Richardson." explained Kasie.

"So now we've got a traitor in our midsts," stated Vance in a horrified manner.

"Seems like it," answered Gibbs, "Right Kasie I need you to run a check on all known active Marines who own a Combat Knife. We've got an accomplice on our hands."

"I'm on it boss!" replied Kasie.

Gibbs then led McGee, Nick and Bishop away and into the corridor.

"Where are we going boss?" asked McGee.

"We're off to see Mr Richardson's family, see if they know anything." explained Gibbs

"I was afraid you might say that!" exclaimed Bishop.

* * *

**(AN) well that was the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review. And thank you for the reviews and favourites.**

**Yeah so as you can see it seems that Kevin, the Lieutenant character from Homesick has possibly retired, and yes I will reveal why later.**

**Don't get your hopes up for a multi-series crossover in this story, those mentions of Grishia and Dwayne are just mentions and they won't be showing up sadly, sorry to disapoint.**

**Until the next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	3. A Dangerous View

**(AN) well here's the next chapter for Outbreak!, I hope you all enjoy and remember to read and Review.**

**In this chapter we'll get introduced to Jamie's family and learn something that the team probably weren't expecting.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**A Dangrous View**

* * *

After finding out who Jamie Richardson's family was and gaining their address, Gibbs drove his car into a small neighbourhood and parked it outside a nice looking family home.

"This is quite a nice place," remarked Bishop in awe.

"Right, let's go!" ordered Gibbs before hopping out of the car, followed by McGee, Bishop, Nick and Sloan.

"Right i'll leave the telling part to you McGee," stated Ellie as they approached the front door, "I'm not good with being sensitive."

"What!" exclaimed Nick in shock, "I think you're very good at sensitivity."

"You weren't here when she first started," smirked McGee in a teasing manner.

"Don't go there!" warned Ellie while shooting the evils at Tim.

The group reached the front door and Gibbs gave a firm knock. After a few moments, a tall middle aged woman with long dirty blonde hair answered.

"May I help you?" asked the woman politely.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," declared Gibbs as he flashed his badge at the woman, "These are my partners, Special Agents Timothy McGee, Nicholas Torres, Elenor Bishop and Jacqueline Sloan. May we come in for a minute?"

"Sure, come in," answered the woman, moving out of the way to allow the Agents to enter, "My name's Tina by the way, Tina Richardson."

After a few minutes, Gibbs and the team were sat in two comfy couches, sipping mugs of Coffee. They had also at that point met Tina's two children, both young blonde haired six year old twins, Bobby and Nicky, who were currently sitting quietly.

"So!" began Tina in confusion, "Is this about my Husband not coming home last night. I've been so worried, he hasn't called or anything."

"Mrs Richardson, I regret to inform you that at Four-Hundred Hours this morning your Husband Lieutenant Jamie Richardson arrived outside our HQ having been stabbed," explained Bishop in a gentle but grim voice, "He tried to warn Vance about what we believe was a possible threat against the Navy, but unfortunately a Sniper shot him down and i'm afraid that he's gone, we're so sorry for your loss!"

Tina sat there, looking as though she'd been slappe in the face. She then placed her Coffee mug down and began sobbing uncomfartabaly. Jack moved over and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Sir, are you going to catch the bad men who hurt daddy?" asked Bobby, staring at Gibbs.

"I promise we'll catch the men responsible, we usually do," declared Gibbs before ruffling the child's hair and giving him a warm smile, "Now why don't you and your brother go and play while we speak with your mommy."

"Okay!" exclaimed the boy happily before running off with his brother.

Gibbs chuckled lightly before turning back to Tina.

"Mrs Richardson, we need to know did your husband have any enemies, or was he involved with any groups?" asked Gibbs gently.

"No!" answered Tina in a distraught voice, "My husband was a good guy, unless of course-

"Unless what Mrs Richardson?" asked Tim curiously.

Tina gulped and shifted uncomfartably in her seat, "Well I know this may seem like a strange question to ask Agent McGee!" began Tina, "But, what do you know about the MMR Vaccination?"

Gibbs and the others were left proplexed by that question, they hadn't expected this sort of subject to crop up during a murder investigation.

"Uhh, well it was introduced in 1971 by Maurice Hilleman as a three in one vacine that would protect people from Measles, Mumps and Rubella, and pretty much replaced the seperate vacines that were used from 1967 till 1970," explained Tim, "Why do you ask?"

"Well as you may or may not know, in 1998 a Doctor known as Andrew Wakefield wrote some papers that claimed that the MMR Vacine caused Autisim," explained Tina, "Well anyway my husband was an admirer of Wakefield and so when our kids were born we decided not to have our kids vaccinated."

"I'm aware of Mr Wakefield!" remarked Gibbs in a venomous tone, "Our old Medical Examiner knew him and didn't take to kindly to him. It was eventually found that there was no link and that Wakefield was a fraud. However his actions led to a rise in Anti-Vax groups. But Mrs Richardson, what does any of this have to do with your husband's murder?"

"A few months back, Jamie joined this group of still active Marines that had formed an Anti-Vax Social Media group called Fight Back Against the Vax," began Tina, "I never joined, or knew who their boss was but all of these Marines are still working for the Navy. Anyway they've got their own website, spreading their message and cause, and they're fully open about being part of the Navy and being Marines. We're just trying to protect our kids Agent Gibbs, wouldn't you do the same?"

"I had a daughter named Kelly," growled Gibbs, "I loved her and I would never have taken such a risk."

"I got Johnny and Morgan vaccinated," explained McGee, sounding horrified, "Me and my wife would never take that chance of our children catching one of those nasty diseases."

"Thank you Mrs Richardson!" said Gibbs as he and the other Agents stood up, "You've given us some good information.

"I have!" exclaimed Tina in surprise, "Oh well you're welcome Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs then walked out the front door, followed by a very confused McGee, Nick, Bishop and Sloan.

"But boss, we got nothing from her," remarked Nick, "Just some stuff about an Anti-Vax group of Marines, which okay we should maybe tell Director Vance about that but still-

Sloan suddenly made a hushing gesture towards Nick which instantly silenced the Agent. She then walked up to Gibbs and studied his face, seeing an expression that she and the rest of the team knew only to well.

"Wait a minute, I know that look cowboy, you've got a hunch," declared Jack to Gibbs.

"Correct Jack, i've got a big hunch," remarked Gibbs as he and the others climbed into the car, "I'll explain once we get back to the Squadroom, but first I need to make a quick phone call."

Gibbs then started the engine and drove off. He then fished his phone out and quickly dialed in a number before placing it on loud speaker and putting it on the dashboard.

"Gibbs!" came Kasie's voice from the speakers, "Listen I did that search and I've found our Combat Knife owner."

"Kasie listen I need you to look up a group of Marines calling themselves, Fight Back Against the Vax, and send Vance down to the Squadroom and wait for us!"

"What!, what does that have to do with Jamie Richardson's killers?" asked a clearly confused Kasie.

"If i'm correct then everything." answered Gibbs before hanging up and putting the phone away.

* * *

Later on, Gibbs, Tim, Ellie, Nick and Jack arrived into the Squadroom to find Vance and Kasie waiting for them.

"Gibbs, what's going on?" asked Vance in confusion, "Have you found anything yet?"

"Oh I think we've found something," answered Gibbs, "We talked to Mrs Richardson and it turns out that the Lieutenant was a member of an Anti-Vax group of Marines, still serving the Navy and clearly promoting themselves as Marines, and they have a website, promoting and spreading their cause."

Vance felt thunderstruck, this was an outrage.

"And That's what we wanted to show you," said Kasie as she indicated the Smartboard, "I looked them up and easily found their website."

Kasie then clicked a button on the remote and a webpage popped up. It resembled the man webpage for the NCIS website, but more colourful and the logo was a banner that read, "Fight back Against The Vax", next to these words was a cartoon image of a stick figure boxing a cartoon needle. Despite himself, Tim chuckled at the ammusing image until he saw Vance glaring at him angrily.

"This is disgraceful!" seethed Vance in fury, "These Marines cannot just use their jobs as an excuse to promote this dangerous filth."

"I agree," replied Kasie in disgust, "Then I looked at the members list and I found Mr Richardson's name and another couple of names, no info on the founder and head though."

Kasie then used the remote to bring up a page showing the list of members. She scrolled down until she stopped on two names. The first was Lewis Hannigon, the shooter, right below him was an image of another young man with short black hair and a name that read, Robbie Markinson.

"Robert Markinson aged Thirty-Five also is the only active Marine currently known to own a Combat Knife," explained Kasie, "So now we have both our killers."

"Then that unfortunatly proves my theory," declared Gibbs in a grim voice before turning to Vance and the other Agents, "I think Jamie got cold feet about this group so tried to warn Vance, but whoever is in charge sent Hannigon and Markinson to kill him. I know Anti-Vax groups aren't known for being violent, but it seems that this group is willing to go much farther than the others"

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Vance in a shocked voice, "Okay Gibbs, I want you and your Agents to find Lewis and Robbie and bring them both here for questioning. Me and Kasie will go down to the Cyber-Crimes Unit and try to find out where this site is being ran from and if you're unsuccessful, hopefully they can figure out who's in charge."

"Alright let's go!" declared Gibbs as he headed for the lift, followed by Tim, Ellie, Sloan and Nick.

* * *

**(AN) well that was Chapter Two of Outbreak!, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

**Yes as you can tell, this story touches on Anti-Vax groups and how dangerous they can be, but i'm not refering to this group's actions so far, since from what I can gather real life Anti-Vax groups don't kill their own members, the summery for the story should give you a good hint.**

**Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	4. Something in The Air

**(AN) thank you for all the kind reviews, i'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**In this chapter we'll finally meet the two killers of Jamie Richardson, and also start getting into the big conflict of this story.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Something in The Air**

* * *

The team had gone out into the streets of Washington to search for Lewis and Robert, after learning where the two liked to hang out, the team had split up into groups, Ellie had been paired up with Jack.

Bishop and Sloan were currently walking down a street. Jack noticed that Ellie was unusually quiet and was wearing a confused facial expression.

"Hay Ellie, are you okay?" asked Jack in concern, "You appear distracted."

Ellie turned to her friend and smiled. "You can always tell can't you?" asked Bishop.

"That's my job," answered Sloan, "So come on, tell me what's troubling you?"

"Well when we were at Mrs Richardson's house I got confused by something," began Bishop, "I get that vaccinating your kid is important, but Measles, Mumps, Rubella, Whooping Cough, they're all extinct diseases right?"

"I'm afraid not Ellie!" answered Jack, "While those diseases are far more common in the developing world, they're still common in the developed world, even if they're almost gone, but they still pose a great danger to people, those Anti-Vax lot scare me, they think that their kids will be alright, but they're wrong. Anyway why are you worried about a little mistake?"

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Bishop nervously, "Actually Sloan, it's nothing, besides nothing bad has happened."

"Come on, let's try and find our killers!" said Sloan.

The pair continued to walk down the street, they had barely gone more than a few feet when they suddenly stopped and spotted a young man with brown hair walking down the street.

"Do you think that's him?" asked Bishop.

"Definitely!" answered Sloan.

The two Agents then moved to block the man who suddenly stopped in alarm.

"Lewis Hannigon?" asked Sloan.

"Who wants to know?" asked the man before coughing.

"NCIS." declared Ellie as she and Jack flashed their badges at him.

The man's eyes widened in horror and he started to run in the opposite direction, confirming the girls' suspicions, causing them to instantly give chase. However as they were chasing him, the pair began to notice that Lewis was moving quite sluggishly, allowing Ellie and Jack to catch up to him. Lewis attempted to sidestep the pair but was tackled to the ground by Nick who handcuffed him.

"Lewis Hannigon you're under arrest for the murder of Jamie Richardson and partaking in the spread of harmful online material," stated Bishop.

"This one seems a bit sluggish," remarked Nick, "Hopefully his associate is just as easy."

"Hay guys he doesn't look too good either," Sloan pointed out, "Look!"

Bishop and Nick looked and saw that Lewis did indeed look quite pale and beads of sweat were coming off his forehead, and his cheeks looked a bit swollen.

"Hay i'm fine," snapped Lewis.

Suddenly Ellie's phone buzzed and she answered it.

"Bishop we've found Markinson and are in persuit," said Gibbs, "Have you found Hannigon?"

"We've got him boss," declared Bishop, "Although he was quite easy and isn't looking too well!"

"What!" cried Gibbs in shock, "We can't have a sick suspect. Alright Bishop, I want you and Sloan to head back to the Van with Hannigon and wait for me and McGee, understood?"

"Loud and clear boss!" answered Bishop before hanging up and turning to Jack and Nick, "Gibbs and McGee have Markinson, they've told us to head back to the van."

The two nodded in agreement and together the trio escorted Lewis to the van.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert Markinson was puffing and panting as he ran from Gibbs and McGee. He then ran into an abandoned Parking Lot and hid behind a piller.

Gibbs and McGee entered with their guns raised.

"We know you're in here Markinson!" barked Gibbs, "There nowhere left to run so come out with your hands up."

After a few moments Markinson didn't reveal himself and Gibbs turned to face Tim.

"Spread out McGee," ordered Gibbs, "He's in here somewhere."

Tim nodded in agreement and the pair went in opposite directions, Gibbs went left while McGee went right.

As McGee walked through the dimly lit area he began to hold his gun out which always made him think of First Person shooters and the disturbing possibility that he was about to be ambushed.

"Surrender now Markinson!" ordered Tim, "If you try to attack me or resist arrest I may be forced to shoot."

Robbie poked his head around the side of the pillar and grinned as he saw Tim approaching. He then slowly drew out a old looking Combat Knife which had a fragment at the tip missing.

McGee suddenly jumped back in fright as Robbie suddenly appeared from nowhere and came lunging at Tim brandishing a Combat Knife. McGee dodged out of the way as the Marine advanced towards him, swinging his knife like a madman.

Tim then sidestepped the knife once again before elbowing Robbie, causing him to drop it. Robbie then began punching and kicking at McGee, however his movements were sluggish, allowing the Field Agent to block them. However Markinson surprised McGee by picking up a stray pipe and whacking him with it causing Tim to fall to the ground, groaning in pain.

Robbie quickly picked up his knife and leaned down over Tim. He then raised the knife and brought it down towards Tim's face, however Tim grabbed Robbie's wrists and held the knife b ck.

"Boss HELP! yelled Tim in a panicked voice, "Help me please!"

On the other side of the Parking Lot, Gibbs was searching when his ears suddenly pricked up at the sound of Tim yelling for help.

"Tim!" muttered Gibbs in a fearful voice before raising it, "Hold on McGee i'm coming."

Leroy then started running towards the source of the panicked and distressed cries, the blood pounding in his ears. Gibbs' parental instincts took over and he hoped that he could make it on time and that he wouldn't loose yet another Agent.

McGee was loosing strength and quite suddenly Robbie broke free of Tim's grip and raised the knife above his face.

"Boss!" cried Tim in a voice quivering with fear.

"Quit cryin' you little pig!" snapped Robbie, "Your boss ain't comin' for you!"

Tim then shut his eyes tightly as the Marine prepared to bring his knife down, Tim was preparing for the end and believing that Delilah would be left alone as a single mother. However the end didn't come, he didn't feel any pain at all. Tim opened his eyes and looked up to see Gibbs wrestling the knife out of Robbie's hand.

Tim instantly scrambled to his feet and punched the man in the face, sending him into a nearby pillar. Gibbs then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pinned Robbie to the ground before handcuffing him.

"You're under arrest for assisting in the murder of Lieutenant Jamie Richardson and partaking in spreading harmful online content," snapped Gibbs as he hauled the Marine to his feet, "We've already got your friend."

Gibbs and Tim then led him away.

"You okay?" asked Gibbs in concern, turning to face Tim.

"Yeah i'm fine!" stated McGee, "Thanks for the rescue boss, one more minute and I would've been dead!"

"Don't mention it!" replied Gibbs.

* * *

Over at the van, Bishop, Sloan and Nick were waiting, with Nick holding on to Lewis. They then saw Gibbs and McGee approaching, and instantly saw that Markinson was in the same state as Hannigon.

"Dear God! him as well," remarked Jack in shock, "What do you think's wrong with them?"

"Not sure, but now we've got a problem," began Gibbs, "We can't interrogate these two if they're under the weather. We'll have to send them to Palmer, see if he can figure out what they've got."

Gibbs then whipped out his phone and dialled in Vance's number, after a few rings Vance picked up.

"Please tell me you have good news?" asked Vance in irritation, "We still haven't had any luck figuring out who's in charge of this group and website and where it's being run from."

"Well i've got good news and bad news," began Gibbs, "First the good news, we've captured Hannigon and Markinson!"

"And the bad news Leroy?" asked Vance in an impatient manner.

"The bad news is that both are really unwell and unfortunately we can't interrogate them, i'm sending them to Palmer for testing."

"Oh for God's sake!" groaned Vance in irritation before hanging up in frustration.

"Besides we already have enough evidence to put you two away," explained Gibbs in a furious manner, "We examined that Sniper and found your DNA all over it Hannigon, and we found a fragment of the Combat Knife."

"Not to mention the dangerous group you're both members of," stated Ellie, "Vacines do not cause harm, it was proven that way, Autisim is a birth thing not caused by inserting chemicals."

"The Government is lying to you," snapped Lewis, "We were told by our boss to kill Richardson, he was getting cold feet and didn't like certain things we were doing. We are trying to save the world. The Vacines do cause harm, and even Wakefield-

"Alright that's enough!" snapped Gibbs as he grabbed Lewis by the shirt collar, "Because of him, millions of innocent children were put at risk, and yeah I know he recommended that we give them the Vaccines separately one year apart, but that's still to great of a risk, leaving enough room for one of those diseases to get in and seriously damage a kid or an adult for life or worse kill them."

The two were then hauled into the back of the van by Torres and Ellie. The team then got in and drove off.

* * *

Later on back in the Squadroom Gibbs was sitting at his desk looking relaxed and sipping on a plastic Coffee cup. Even though they had caught the killers, they still had no clue who was behind the Fight Back Against The Vax group or who had ordered the two former Marines to kill Jamie. The pair had been taken down to Palmer and had been told by Vance that they would be stripped of their ranks and status as Marines.

"Well you'll be glad to know that we're already working on hunting down the other members of this group," stated Vance as he suddenly appeared leaning against the fence, "We've discovered that some of them live in Los Angeles and New Orleans so the NCIS teams over there are dealing with them."

"Good to here!" remarked Gibbs, "You know despite how horrible these kinds of people are, I do kinda admire them for wanting to protect kids, even if their methods and their beliefs aren't right."

Vance nodded in agreement. Suddenly Palmer came charging through into the Ballpen, his face set in a panicked state.

"Boss! we've got a serious situation here, and I mean very bad." cried Palmer in an alarmed voice.

"What on Earth now!" groaned both Gibbs and Vance in unison.

"Well I checked our patients symptoms," began Jimmy, "stiff neck, muscle pain, dry mouth, loss of appetite, fever, swollen cheeks which have gotten worse since you brought them in and feeling generally unwell. I think they've got the Mumps boss!"

"The Mumps, are you sure Palmer?" asked Gibbs in shock.

"I'm almost a thousand percent certain," replied Palmer, "I took a blood test and sent it down to Kasie just to be sure."

"And I can sadly confirm it's true," stated Kasie, walking up to them, "They've got one nasty case of the Mumps virus in them, had it for several days. Plus this strain seems more aggressive than other cases that i've seen."

"Oh great this is all we need, the Mumps on top of everything else," groaned Vance with barley concealed sarcasm, "Right we'll have them quarantined, besides this case is almost closed."

"Seems like it," agreed Gibbs before calling out to the room at large, "Alright people it's been a long day so go home have a rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah i'd better get back," said McGee, "Johnny and Morgan have been feeling under the weather in the past few days."

"Audrey was saying that Emma and Tommy have been the same." Said Bishop.

"So has Victoria surprisingly!" remarked Palmer in concern.

"And Jared and Kayla too!" said Vance in a bemused voice.

And one by one everyone packed up and headed home, saying goodbye to Gibbs on the way out. After Vance, Palmer and Kasie had left, Gibbs threw his empty Coffee cup into the trash and followed after them.

* * *

Gibbs later arrived home and sat on the couch. He then picked up a picture of him with Shannon and Kelly and smiled.

"It's been a long day Shannon," Gibbs said to the picture in a sad voice, "I wish you were here with Kelly, then you'd be able to tell me, don't give up you'll find the answers. But I can't, not this time, I don't know what to do."

After making himself some dinner Gibbs went to bed, thinking that the situation couldn't possibly get any worse. But unbeknownst to him and everyone else, things were about to get much worse.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs got up, had breakfast and had just gotten dressed when suddenly the phone rang. Gibbs answered.

"Gibbs! oh thank heavens, you've got to get down to the Squadroom right now!" said Kasie in a horrified manner.

"Whoa! whoa! slow down Kasie!" said Gibbs in a calming manner, "Now what's going on?"

"I hope you're ready for this," began Kasie in a slightly calmer tone, "But that Mumps thing just got a whole lot bigger than those two people."

Gibbs' blood turned to ice as he realised exactly what Kasie was saying.

* * *

**(AN) well that was Chapter Three of Outbreak! I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review. **

**Yes now we've come to the big crisis in this story, which judging from the title and the ending, you can probably guess what's happened.**

**Also I must address something very important. Yesterday I received a Guest Review that I have since deleted. The review attempted to defend Andrew Wakefield, saying that he isn't a fraud and that we're being lied to. Now while it is true that Wakefield did indeed say in the papers to give kids the separate Vaccines one year apart, I have already addressed this in the story.**

**Now I'm going to make this very clear, any reviews promoting an Anti-Vax agenda or that attempt to defend Andrew Wakefield will not be welcomed in my review section and will either be reported or deleted, is that understood?**

**In the next chapter, we have the return of a few familiar faces from Homesick!**

**Until the next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	5. A Very Severe Outbreak

**(AN) well here's where we get into the big outbreak. Mumps, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

**But before we begins, i'm only going to say this once more, any reviews promoting an Anti-Vax agenda or defending Andrew Wakefield will be deleted, if you don't like then don't read, just like how I will never read those papers.**

**And to address a few points raised in the reviews.**

**1\. The Mumps is a very serious disease which can cause permanent deafness, Pancreatitis, Meningitis, infertility, oh and let's not forget that Meningitis can kill you as well as the Mumps in general, I know these things are rare, but there's still the chance they could happen and that's why we must vaccinate children. There should never be a choice in the matter when it comes to child saftey.**

**2\. Yes the MMR Vaccine isn't 100% effective, but the chances are very rare and it's best not to take the risk. Sure like those soldiers on a boat you could fully recover, but the risk is to big. **

**3\. Well duuuhhhhh, of course I knew Mumps was viral, why the hell do you think I had Kasie call it the Mumps virus.**

**Anyway, this next chapter will reveal how bad things are and will feature a surprise return of several one-off characters.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations belong to CBS and Paramount.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**A Very Severe Outbreak!**

* * *

Gibbs raced to NCIS HQ as fast as he possibly could. He then arrived in the unusually quiet and almost empty Squadroom, and now he, Tim, Sloan, Kasie and Torres were viewing a News Report on the Smartboard, not quite believing what they were hearing.

"And there is now an estimated one hundred and twenty-three cases," the female News Reporter was saying, "But the number is expected to rise. Washington has been put into lockdown!"

Kasie then used the remote to switch off the report before turning to the others, "I told you things had gotten worse," she said in a I told you so manner, "Washington's been declared a state of emergency, all office staff with kids are off cause their kids have the Mumps."

"I don't see what the big deal is," remarked Nick in confusion, "The Mumps isn't as horrible as the Measles, my mom told me my dad once had it and he fully recovered."

"True!" remarked Gibbs in his usual gruff, serious tone, "But your dad was one of the lucky ones. Mumps can cause deafness, infertility in men, Pancreatitis in women and Meningitis which can kill, and the Mumps can lead to death in general so it's not to be taken lightly."

"Sorry boss!" apologised Torres.

"Good." remarked Gibbs before giving Nick one of his trademark head-slaps, "By the way, where are Leon and Palmer?

"Director Vance is at the hospital," explained Sloan, "Jared and Kayla have the Mumps and Jimmy is at home, Victoria's getting worse!"

The team turned at the familiar sound of the Elevator opening and saw Palmer steping into the Squadroom, looking pale and scared.

"Jimmy are you alright?" asked Sloan in concern as she rushed up to the man and helped him sit, "I thought you were at home with Breena and Victoria?"

"Victoria's been hospitalised with the Mumps!" explained Palmer in little more than a whisper, "Breena's with her, I-I wanted to stay, but she convinced me to go into work."

"She'll be okay," assured Sloan in a comforting tone.

"I feel so helpless though," mumbled Jimmy, "I-I'm a Medical expert and I c-can't even help my own daughter."

"I get how you feel," replied Tim, "I got told to go into work by Delilah, the twins are getting worse too!"

"We just have to have faith," chimed in Gibbs, "Victoria, Jared, Kayla and all the other victims are in a safe place and are being given the best care possible, it'll be fine you'll see!"

The team all jumped in alarm as McGee's phone rang out. McGee took it out and saw that Delilah was calling, feeling a sense of worry, Tim answered.

"Delilah!" cried Tim in concern, "Is everything alright. How are Johnny and Morgan feeling now?"

"I'm afraid not Tim," answered Delilah in a scared manner, "I'm at the hospital, Johnny and Morgan have got the Mumps as well now. They're both in stable conditions, but they're very sick. I also saw Vance and Breena, Jared, Kayla and Victoria are the same as the twins."

"I know!" stated McGee, "Listen Delilah I want you to keep calm, it's going to be okay, I think. Me and the others will be at the hospital as soon as possible."

"Okay, I love you!" answered Delilah.

"You too!" answered Tim before hanging up and putting his phone away, before turning to the others. "The twins are in the hospital now. There must be something connecting all this, what do you think Bishop?"

"Hmmmm." mumbled Ellie who was sitting at her desk, a look of deep concern etched on her face.

"Oi! earth to Bishop!" cried Nick in slight irritation, "Are you alright?"

Ellie looked up and sighed. "No!" she confessed, "I just found out this morning that my friend's son has the Mumps too. It's the first time he's been this sick since, ... the Meningococcal A incident. Oh God!, Tim you heard anything from Kevin or Audrey?"

"Nope!" replied McGee in slight confusion.

As soon as he said this the phone at McGee's desk began ringing. Tim went to sit down and answered the phone.

"Hello!" said Tim.

"Tim!" came Audrey's voice which sounded terrified, "You and the others need to get down here, me and Kevin are at the hospital. We're with Delilah, poor kids."

Tim was left confused and was just about to ask why she would be with Delilah, when suddenly it dawned on him and he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Oh no! whispered McGee into the phone so that only Audrey would here, "Emma's in there as well isn't she?"

"And Tommy!" answered Audrey, "But Tim i'm confused, Ellie told me and Kevin after that incident a few christmas's back that the Mumps was a wiped out disease. And why are you whispering?, should I whisper too, does it make you feel calmer if you do that?"

"Stay calm okay!" answered McGee, "One, Ellie was wrong, none of those diseases she mentioned are truly extinct. They're far more common in developing countries but they're still somewhat common here and can still pose a threat, even if they're nearly gone and not as common as they were years ago. And two, i'm whispering because Ellie only discovered that yesterday and is freaking out!"

"Oh!" replied Audrey, "Well that clears things up!"

"Me and the others are heading up to the hospital," explained McGee, "You and the others try to relax and wait and see, and remember to breath."

McGee then put the phone down and turned to face Bishop.

"Who was that?" asked Bishop curiously.

"Delilah!" lied Tim, his ears turning red and his eyes not quite meeting her face.

"Liar!" smirked Bishop, "You're not the best at it, your ears go red and and your eyes don't look directly at people."

"Okay it was Audrey!" answered Tim in defeat, "Emma and Tommy are now sick as well!"

Bishop groaned before facepalming. "Oh, this is just great," groaned the Agent in sarcasm, "Now they're going to be freaking out because I said Mumps was wiped out."

"Okay, could somebody please explain what the hell you're all on about?" asked Kasie in confusion, "Because i'm totally lost."

"We know," began Gibbs, turning to Kasie, Sloan and Nick, "This was a few years back, before you three were here. Bishop had not long just started working with us, it was near Christmas when suddenly thirty-eight children from Marine and Navy families fell ill with a mysterious disease and Emma Daly was one of the victims. With help from Abby and Carol we eventually discovered that the kids had contracted meningococcal A, a rare disease from Africa that was about to cause a meningitis infection, it was unintentionally passed on to the kids by a Marine named Louis Boggs who plays Santa at base Christmas parties."

"However my initial theory was that it was a bio-chemical attack," explained Bishop while smiling sheepishly, "And well, ... remember how I said I wasn't exactly good at being sensitive?"

Nick suddenly gasped and a massive grin grew on his face before pointing at Bishop. "Oh my god, you didn't?" asked Nick, barley containing laughter, "Oh my god!, you did didn't you?"

"Did what?" asked Sloan.

"I told Kevin and Audrey about that theory," explained Bishop, "Well it was more like I talked about it with McGee right in front of them."

"It gets better." smirked McGee, also chuckling.

"Yeah, ... then I told them that it was comparable to the SARS virus." explained Bishop, blushing furiously.

Kasie and Sloan gasped and began snickering. Torres instantly began howling with laughter while steadying himself against a nearby desk.

"Oh my! seriously," exclaimed the Agent while laughing, with tears streaming down his face, "Oh Bishop, i'm s-sorry, but that just sounds so f-funny."

"A-and let me guess you t-told them that the mumps was wiped out just to calm them down?" asked Sloan while trying to keep a straight face.

"Yep!" replied Bishop, "Well initially I also mentioned smallpox, measles, polio, diphtheria, rinderpest, hookworm and rubella as being extinct, then after Emma woke up I mentioned that mumps and whooping cough were also gone."

Bishop looked at Gibbs who was giving her his i'm not getting involved face.

"Hay in my defence I was never taught about whispering in hospital by my parents or the NSA," retorted Ellie, "Besides shouldn't we be getting to the hospital?"

"Sure you did," teased McGee, "But she's right, we'd better get going."

"Right grab your gear!" barked Gibbs as he threw the keys to McGee while striding towards the elevator and simultaneously threw his empty Coffee cup into the trash. The others soon followed.

* * *

After getting into their uniforms, the team piled into the truck with Tim driving and eventually they arrived at the hospital. And after using their badges to get past security, the MCRT Agents made their way up to the children's ward where they found the waiting room almost packed with worried parents and Grandparents.

Sitting along one row were some familiar faces, all with grim and worried expressions. Delilah was sitting in her wheelchair, the former Lieutenant Kevin Daley and his wife Audrey were seated next to her. Next to them, Breena and Vance were slumped in their chairs both looking scared. Gibbs then noticed an older African American man sitting beside Vance that he didn't recgnise.

Tim and Jimmy ran over to their wives while Ellie walked up to Kevin and Audrey.

"Hay guys," began Bishop nervously, "Hay listen i'm really sorry-

"Oh come on Ellie it wasn't your fault!" said Kevin, "You just made a mistake that's all."

"And it was a pretty good mistake," stated Audrey, "It made us feel more calm during that incident a few years back, sure we were still scared but that speech you gave, gave us comfort."

"Thanks!" exclaimed Bishop.

"Hay who are you?" asked Gibbs in confusion to the older African American man.

"The name's Lamar Addison," stated the man, "You must be the famous Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Leon's told me so much about you. I believe you knew my daughter, Jackie Vance!"

"Wait so you must be Jackie's father," said Gibbs in astonishment, "How long have you been involved in Vance's life?"

"Since Christmas 2013," explained Lamar, "As you may know, I showed up at his place during that nasty illness business I heard about. Eventually we made peace and i've been involved with Leon and the Grandkids ever since!"

Gibbs smiled before taking on a worried tone. "So, ... how are they?" asked the Agent in concern.

"They're stable but very sick. Come see!" stated Breena.

And as one the group of friends walked into the children's ward where the sounds of beeping machines and moaning became audiable. Johnny, Morgan and Victoria were in separate cribs, while Kayla, Jared, Emma and Tommy lay in beds. But they were all in a similar state. Their skin pale and clammy, sweat dripping down their faces and their cheeks which were now badly swollen. Damp cloths clung to their foreheads.

Bishop could feel her heart breaking for all of them, especially Johnny, Morgan, Victoria and Emma, the former three were just infants and already they had to struggle with a horrible illness. And Emma who had already suffered through one horrible illness.

Gibbs then suddenly spotted a familiar female figure sitting between two occupied beds, it was Tina Richardson and she was crying and looking distraught.

"Tina!" cried Gibbs in surprise, walking up to her, "I'll take it that, ... Bobby and Nicky have suffered a similar fate to my friends kids?"

And without warning Tina threw herself at Gibbs and began to sob heavily into his jacket.

"I-it's all my fault!" she wailed, "I-I'm s-so sorry Agent Gibbs, I-I s-should've listened to you, you were right, the Doctors were right. I-I should've got Bobby and Nicky Vaccinated, but I was so selfish and stubborn, n-now t-they've got the Mumps, I-i'm the w-worst mother ever!"

Gibbs simply wrapped his arm around her in a hug and escorted her into the chair before sitting next to her and continued to hug her.

"Shhh, shhhh, no you're not Tina," assured Gibbs in a comforting tone, "You love your kids yes?"

"Yes!" sniffled Tina, "But i'm supposed to protect them, but I haven't and now-

"Don't go there!" answered Gibbs, "It was a mistake, every parent makes them at some point. The important thing is that you got them to the hospital, that's all that matters now!"

"B-but they're all I have left of Jamie!" said Tina in worry, "I don't know what i'll do if they-

"They won't die Tina, I promise," promised Gibbs, "Everything will be alright, you'll see!"

"Okay!" replied Tina.

Gibbs then escorted Tina over to the others and introduced her to them.

"So what's going on?" asked Kevin, "Delilah mentioned that you guys were working on a case related to this or something! that true?"

"I'm afraid it's true Kevin," informed Gibbs, "In the early hours of yesterday morning a Marine named Jamie Richardson was stabbed and shot by two fellow Marines, Lewis Hannigon and Robert Markinson. We discovered that they were members of an Anti-Vax group called Fight Back Against The Vax and were hired by the unknown boss to kill Mr Richardson. Then when we caught them it turned out that they had the Mumps."

"So do you think they spread it?" asked Tina in horror.

"It's a strong possibility," answered Palmer, "But I don't understand something. Me and Breena got Victoria vaccinated so she should've been safe from Mumps."

"Well the MMR Vaccine only protects you from Mumps eighty-eight percent of the time," answered Kasie, "But the chances of catching the Mumps after the Vaccination are only twelve percent. When I examined the blood tests Jimmy sent me I found that the strain of the Mumps Rubulavirus was quite aggressive, leading me to a rather nutty theory."

"At the moment we don't have much so i'll take this theory, whatever it is!" declared Vance, speaking for the first time.

"Okay bare with me here!" began Kasie, "But what if these guys got the Mumps from somebody who was already suffering from it. What if somebody deliberately caught the Mumps, spread it to them and got them to run about spreading the illness into the air."

"Wait, are you suggesting that somebody's gotten these two people to deliberately cause a Mumps outbreak?" asked Gibbs in a horrified manner, "But why would Anti-Vaxers want to cause an outbreak? If they want to prove that we don't need Vacines then they're doing a pretty poor job."

"Because they don't see the danger," explained Tina, "Agent Gibbs I know these people better than anybody in this room, they believe that we should let these diseases run their course, that Antibiotics cause more harm. They seriously think that people having these diseases will make them stronger, but they're wrong, even with rare consequences they're playing a deadly lottery."

That speech sent chills down everybody's spines, the thought of one of these groups deliberately putting kids in danger just to prove a point was too horrifying to comprehend.

"If this is stronger, i'd love to know what they think weak is." groaned Tommy.

"Me too!" answered Jared.

"Well you know what makes me laugh? Baby Got Back!" remarked Emma before chuckling.

"We've got to find the head of this group and shut it down once and for all!" declared Vance who was trembling with rage.

Suddenly Vance's phone rang and the Director went outside to answer. Tim then suddenly got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hay, you guys want me to sing a song to cheer you up?" asked McGee.

"Nahh, we'd much rather suffer through this and feel sad!" drawled Kayla sarcastically, "Yeah of course a song would be nice!"

"Okay then, here we go!" declared McGee before stepping into the middle of the room. Delilah, Kevin and Audrey then joined him They then began to sing and dance.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny," sang the trio, "When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste and a round thing in your face."

As they sang Emma burst out laughing which was followed by her brother, then by the other kids. The other adults in the room couldn't help but laugh and clap. Gibbs on the other hand looked utterly confused and weirded out. As they got to the next verse they failed to notice Vance walk back into the room, at first wearing a triumphant grin which quickly turned to confusion.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Vance in a baffled and confused voice.

"I'd love to know the answer to that as well!" stated a very confused Gibbs.

Everyone instantly stopped and whirled around to face Vance. McGee, Kevin and Audrey faltered on their singing and gave the Director sheepish smiles.

"Uhhh, you know just entertaining the kids." remarked Audrey, "So have you got anything?"

Vance just stared back dumfounded for several moments before loudly clearing his throat and composing himself. "Yes, ... well anyway I do have something," began Vance before marching up to Gibbs, "That was the Cyber-Crimes Unit. They've found the head of the group and more importantly where it's being run from."

* * *

Gibbs and the other Agents along with Delilah, Breena, Kevin Audrey and Lamar gathered round a small TV in the staff room which they had gotten permission to use as a meeting area. The TV was showing a direct feed to the Cyber-Crimes lab where the head was speaking to them.

"So there was this whole bunch of encrypted code and firewalls that were preventing us from accessing a certain part of the site," the man was saying, "But we eventually got through and discovered that the website is being run from a disused Navel Medical Facility two miles outside of Washington. And that the man you're looking for is named Thomas Jackson a former Navy Officer!"

"Wait what!" spluttered Kevin in shock as he choked on the sandwich he was eating, "I know that guy."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked the man on the screen.

"Oh, sorry about that!" apologised Kevin meekly, "Former Navy Lieutenant Kevin Daly, currently working for the Department of Defence. I was just saying that I know Thomas Jackson, he was in my Squadron."

"Go on!" said the man, sounding interested.

"Well as I said, he was in my Squadron," began Kevin, "He had a wife and daughter of his own called Sarah and Sophie who he loved very much. However back in 2008 when she was just eight years old, Sophie contracted Measles and sadly she didn't make it."

"Then why the hell did he set up an Anti-Vax group?" asked Nick in confusion, "If his daughter died from such a horrible fate then surely he should be all for Vaccinating kids?"

"You'd think wouldn't you!" continued Kevin in a serious manner, "But no!, Sophie was one of the few percent who despite being Vaccinated still caught Measles. Thomas began to blame the Vaccine, claiming that it didn't work, and that she would've lived if they hadn't Vaccinated her. Sarah was perfectly willing to move on but he refused. He got very jealous of me and Audrey and things just got worse between us once Emma was born."

"Oh my God! Kev why didn't you just come to me or Gibbs, that jealousy stuff sounded serious." remarked McGee in horror.

"Oh don't worry, he never did anything worth getting you guys involved," stated the former Navy Lieutenant, "Just the odd snide comment or the odd dirty look, and admirably acting creepy towards Audrey. Anyway Thomas got into trouble many times when I found Anti-Vax propaganda in his quarters. Then things took a turn for the worst after Christmas 2013."

"Yes, I did briefly skim his file and saw there was an incident. Something about assaulting a Navy Lieutenant?" stated the Cyber-Crimes man curiously.

"Yeah! that was me!" replied Kevin, "After that scare with Emma being in ICU before Christmas, I realised that my family was important and that I couldn't bare the thought of something like that happening again and me not being there for Audrey and the kids. So with help from Tim and Delilah I stepped down as a Marine and took up a job at the Pentagon. However Thomas didn't take my departure well, he accused me of being a coward, said that if I hadn't Vaccinated her she wouldn't have needed to be in ICU. He then attacked me, but I fought him off and he was stripped of his status as a Marine."

"And we believe that not long afterwords he formed Fight Back Against the Vax," explained the Cyber-Crimes head, "We found several articles on the website that match the description of several mysterious incidents that we never thought were linked."

And suddenly it was as if a light switch had turned on in Gibbs' head. "You mean like the Hospital being vandalised a couple of years back, or the attacks on several Police Officers," cried out Gibbs in realisation before turning to Sloan and Kasie, "Over the past few years there were some mysterious incidents that occurred that weren't brought to our attention because they weren't Navy related. Violent attacks, vandalism, damaging property, medical supplies being stolen all things that were linked to some protest group. But if i'm correct then Mr Jackson and his Anti-Vax group were behind those as well! I knew Anti-Vax groups could be rowdy, but I never imagined one going as far as this group has."

"Hold on a minute," began McGee in sudden realisation, "I'm pretty sure we've met this Thomas guy."

"You have Tim," answered Kevin, "He was part of my squad when we first met. And he helped find Tommy during the meningococcal A incident."

"I remember him now." remarked Gibbs, "My gut always knew there was something unfriendly about him."

"Then what are you lot standing around for, go get that nutter!" barked Vance.

"Hang on a minute though," cried Bishop in confusion before turning to Kevin, "If you knew this guy's daughter died from Measles, why did you believe me when I said it was wiped out?"

"I didn't believe you!" answered Kevin, "I knew all along you were a bit wrong. I just didn't have the heart to tell you or Audrey and ruin the calming mood or upset you after how bad you felt for scaring us with the bio-chemical theory and the SARS comparison."

"And I was just willing to believe anything that would keep me sane!" stated Audrey.

"Will you be okay with the twins while i'm gone?" asked Tim to Delilah in concern.

"I'll be fine!" assured Delilah, "Now go put this Thomas Jackson down, and punch him for the twins and all the other people he's hurt."

* * *

Tim then followed Gibbs, Bishop, Sloan and Torres while noting the triumphant grins and agreeing looks from the others in the room. Clearly they had the same desire as Delilah.

"Right let's go get him!" declared Gibbs in triumph, finally feeling that the odds were in their favour.

The team then piled into the MCRT truck with Tim once again driving. The Agent put his foot down on the accelerator and sped off towards where Thomas Jackson was.

* * *

**(AN) well now we're heading into the exciting part of the story, but the next chapter is far from the end, so I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

**Yes that Baby Got Back scene was a reference to F.R.I.E.N.D.S. And there's a reason. I always felt that the Actors for Kevin and Audrey looked a bit like David Schwimmer and Jenifer Anniston, and Emma's Actress looked like a 5 year old curly haired version of the twins who played Emma Geller Green. So as a F.R.I.E.N.D.S. fan, how could I possibly resist making jokes, and yes I do make jokes when watching Homesick!**

**Fun Fact, the outbreak was supposed to be Measles, but due to the recent outbreaks in New York and Washington it was changed out of respect for the victims.**

**And I will not be getting into any arguments with the Wakefield supporters who've been leaving reviews, they will be deleted instantly, simple as. I will not allow my review section to become a platform for Anti-Vaxers or supporters of Andrew Wakefield. **

**And while we're on the subject don't try and give me that rubbish false info about Wakefield not claiming there was a link in his papers, he did, plus there was Vaxxed an Anti-Vax propaganda film released in 2015 about this false link and it was directed by Wakefield, proving that he still believes his and those other so-called experts lies. **

**So just give up trying to convince me because I won't listen. Plus are you even actual fans of the show, if not then what are you even doing here? it's just you haven't remarked on how you feel the characters would feel about this issue, or your opinions on the story as a whole. **

**Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out. **


	6. The Plans of A Madman

**(AN) welcome to yet another chapter of Outbreak! I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter we'll finally meet Thomas Jackson the true main antagonist of this story and find out what his plan is. Seriously what kind of nutter causes an outbreak on purpose.**

**And just to address a couple of points raised in some reviews.**

**1\. The parent characters freaking out is perfectly in character for them, plus they're parents how did you think they would react? And well Gibbs and Vance are Gibbs and Vance, they take tons of stuff seriously.**

**2\. In terms of Vaxxed, or Vaxxed: From Cover up to Catastrophe to give it its full title, you're correct it does indeed focus on the whistleblower who's name I forgot. However it also focuss on the link between the MMR Vaccine and Autisim which was directed by Wakefield, so here's a question, if Andrew Wakefield didn't say there was a link, then who started this whole Autisim thing? since every other source in the world says he started it. And why was he and his papers stricken from the Medical Record.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Plans of a Madman**

* * *

Tim drove the MCRT Truck through Washington and showed his badge to pass the barrier blocking the way out of the City. After this they drove for two hours before nearing a large disused building.

"Is that the place?" asked Nick.

"Definitely!" answered McGee.

"Right let's go meet this Jackson guy." ordered Gibbs.

Tim then put his foot down and drove the truck straight through the padlocked gates. The truck then swerved before McGee neatly parked it in an empty space. The team then leapt out and Gibbs, leading in front began heading for the front door.

"So are we just going to head through the front door?" asked Nick in confusion.

"Yep! we're going to search this whole building." stated Gibbs in a matter of fact tone.

The group then entered the building. "NCIS! hands in the air!" yelled Gibbs as he and the others drew their guns in the hope that someone would pop out.

"Right spread out!" barked Gibbs, "Take different floors. Me and Sloan will take the Ground floor, McGee you take the first floor, Bishop and Torres, you take the upper floors."

"Sure Boss!" agreed Tim.

The others confirmed their agreements and headed towards the lifts. Ellie and Nick headed to the first floor.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Palmer, Kasie and a blonde female nurse were in the children's ward. All the kids now had plasters on their arms due to Kasie deciding to take blood tests as their condition hadn't improved and Jimmy was concerned that the virus may mutate into something worse.

"So you kids feeling okay?" asked Kasie in concern.

"Yeah, just sleepy, ... all of a sudden." declared Jared as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Sleepy, oh no!" exclaimed Jimmy in concern, "Guys?"

The other kids then began to grumble with the same complaints, and began closing their eyes. Emma fell asleep first, followed by Tommy then Morgan then Kayla then Bobby and Nicky. The trio looked at each other in concern.

"Guys?" asked Kasie in concern.

An eerie silence suddenly fell over the ward as none of the patients responded. The nurse instantly ran over to Bobby and Nicky and tried to wake them.

"Bobby! Nicky, wake up!" begged the Nurse while shaking their shoulder, "Wake up please!"

"Victoria!, Victoria it's daddy, wake up please!" pleaded Jimmy in a panicky voice as he did the same motion.

"Earth to Emma and Tommy!" cried Kasie in fear as she shook the pair, "Come on! quit playing around this ain't funny."

"They're not responding!" exclaimed the Nurse as she stepped away from Johnny and Morgan's cribs.

"We need to get those blood tests done now!" stated Kasie in an urgent manner before turning to the Nurse, "Get some help down here and put these kids into ICU, and inform the parents about the situation, move now."

Not needing to be told twice the Nurse ran from the ward followed by Kasie and Jimmy.

"Do, do you think this is serious?" asked Jimmy in a voice quivering with fear.

"I sadly think it is Jimmy!" answered Kasie gravely.

* * *

The parents were all sitting at a table in the Cafeteria, drinking Coffee. They all suddenly looked up as the female Nurse came running towards them, a look of concern etched on to her face.

"What's going on?" asked Vance in concern, "Did you do those blood tests?"

"It's the kids, they've fallen unconscious!" stated the Nurse in a panicky voice, "We've had to rush them all down to ICU. Mr Palmer and Ms Hines are running their blood tests as we speak."

"Oh my God!" cried Breena in fear.

"Oh my poor Peanuts!" exclaimed Kevin in a scared manner while squeezing his wife's hand.

"Leroy, please hurry!" muttered Vance under his breath.

* * *

Back at the Medical Facility, the team regrouped in the reception area.

"Nothing on the upper floors boss!" stated McGee.

"Nothing on the first floor either." remarked Nick.

"Nothing here either!" said Gibbs, "I even found a disused Coffee machine. If Jackson is using this place as his base of operations then he's pretty poor for not having a working Coffee machine."

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps," said Bishop, "I'm half expecting us to find a creepy dungeon with a mad dungeon dwelling mad scientist."

"That's it!" declared Sloan in triumph, "There must be a lower floor below this one where are little gang hide themselves away from the rest of the world."

Gibbs then dashed over to the nearest elevator and jabbed the button. After a few moments the doors slid open to an Elevator that managed to fit all the Agents inside. The senior Agent then looked down and grinned as he spotted a button labelled LG.

"Bishop, Sloan, you're both geniuses!" exclaimed Gibbs in delight as he pressed the button before lightly kissing both Agents on the forehead.

"Thanks boss!" remarked Ellie.

As the Elevator traveled down, it creaked and groaned. The radio was playing a sinister and slow sounding version of Ring Around The Rosies. After a few moments the Elevator doors opened and the team stepped out into a long dimly-lit corridor.

"Well here we are, the mad scientists Dungeon." remarked Bishop nervously.

"Stay close!" advised Gibbs in a quiet but serious tone as they slowly moved down the corridor, guns drawn, "We might be walking into a trap."

As the team moved down the long corridor, they saw that the walls were lined with Anti-Vax propaganda posters with the Fight Back Against The Vax logo on them. After pushing through some double doors, the wall# now became lined with old photos of a young girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Sophie Jackson?" asked Nick curiously.

"Definitely!" answered Sloan, "The poor guy's clearly not gotten over the loss!"

"You know this kinda reminds me of what sadly happened to Olivia Dahl."

"Wait Dahl? you mean like Rahl Dahl, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, BFG, Matilda. That one?" asked Gibbs in shock.

"Olivia was Rahl Dahl's youngest daughter," continued Tim, "But sadly in 1962 she was just seven when a Measles outbreak hit the area where the family lived, due to their being no Vaccine back then. One day Olivia said that she felt sleepy, ... and well I don't think I need to finish the story to let you know happened."

"My God!" exclaimed Bishop in horror, "But this guy's going nuts and causing chaos. Rahl Dahl took what happened and used it for something positive, to warn people of the dangers of Measles. But this guy's never gotten over it and turned into something nasty."

The team eventually walked through into a large Morgue area. At the back of the room was a large shrine. As they approached, they saw it decorated with photos of a familiar looking redhead, clearly unaware of the photos being taking.

"Audrey!" exclaimed Tim in shock, "Looks like someone's got a creepy obsession."

Tim then indicated several photos that showed Audrey with Kevin, Tommy and Emma, however the later three's faces were burnt out of the image by a Cigaret burn.

"Hay! that's from last night." cried Bishop in horror as she pointed to a photo showing her, Delilah, Chloe and Audrey on their night out, smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, plus the guy seems to have a serious grudge against Kevin!" stated Nick, pointing to a nearby pillar.

The team looked and groaned as they saw an image of Kevin's face plastered to a dart board with several darts pinned to his face and forehead. This reminded Gibbs too much of Abby's stalker ex boyfriend, except this was far worse. Jackson had never been in a relationship with Audrey and had only known her the same amount of time he'd known Kevin.

"Well I hope you like it!" snarled a gravelly, sinister sounding voice, "Cause it's gonna be one of the last things you ever see!"

Bishop gasped in alarm at this and as one she and the others turned around slowly to be faced with a short middle aged man with pale skin, messy brown hair and dull grey eyes.

"Ahhh! Thomas Jackson I presume," stated Gibbs before simultaneously flashing his badge with the other Agents, "NCIS! You're under arrest for organising the murder of Jamie Richardson, spreading harmful online content, endangering multiple lives including those of minors. And now we're adding the organisation of theft, attacks and vandalism. As well as the physical assault on former Navy Lieutenant Kevin Daley!"

"And we can add stalking his wife Audrey Daley to that long list." barked Ellie.

"Oh quit flashing your silly little badges and guns," retorted Thomas in a venomous tone, "And that coward deserved what he got."

"You mean Richardson or Kevin?" asked Tim with barely concealed venom, "Because Jamie never deserved to be shot and Kevin and Audrey are very good friends of ours, so anything that happens to them makes it personal with us!"

"FRIENDS!" snapped Thomas loudly before laughing in an insane manner, causing Bishop to hug up to Torres for protection, "Some friends you have, I thought Kevin was my friend, he was always there for me and Sarah and my l-little Sophie. Then when Sophie died he had the nerve to announce to everyone that he and Audrey were expecting again just five years after having the first brat. They were so happy with Emma when she was born, and everybody was all like Emma this and Emma that, I was left to grieve. They rubbed it in my face"

"But by then everyone had moved on," reasoned Torres, "We've all suffered grief man, but holding it for that long is dangerous. Plus Kevin and Audrey are lovely people, they would never mean anything like that"

"How could I move on!" snapped Jackson, "That idiot had everything and I didn't. Then after he decided to leave I'd had it, he should've just let it run its course, Emma would've been stronger, but personally I wouldn't have minded if the stupid brat had just DIED!"

"Kevin and Audrey almost lost their daughter," barked Gibbs in a furious growl, "How did you imagine he'd react. If that had been me, Shannon and Kelly I would've retired too!"

"I narrowly avoided being arrested for the assault," explained Thomas, "After that incident I went off the grid, soon I met others who believed in my fight against the MMR Vaccination and all other Vacines, so we set up Fight Back Against The Vax."

"You're endangering the lives of everyone in this City and across the world with your beliefs," snapped Gibbs, "Thanks to you Washington is now in lockdown because two of your members spread the Mumps and now my friends kids are in the hospital."

"Then it looks like my plan is succeeding!" stated Thomas, "Me and my team decided we had to spread our message, unfortunately Jamie got cold feet when he found out and said he would tell, so I sent Lewis and Robbie to silence him permanently. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"He had a wife and two kids," remarked Bishop in horror, "You had no right to kill him. But how the hell does spreading the Mumps prove anything?"

"I want to show people that the Mumps isn't that dangerous," explained Jackson, "So I got the right kind of bacteria and gave myself the Mumps. Then I spread it to Lewis and Robbie and got them to run about spreading it into the air. I made it so that the virus would be more aggressive just so it could get through the supposed immunity that the MMR Vaccine provides."

"You're mad!" declared Sloan in disgust, "A lot of the cases are of children who weren't even Vaccinated to begin with. The only reason the virus you've spread has gotten through is because you made it vicious enough to do that, and that's only twelve percent of the population of this City who've been vaccinated."

"Let it run its course and you'll see it's not dangerous," insisted the mad man, "But I do have another motive. Tell me have those stinking little brats of Kevin's got the Mumps?"

"Unfortunately they have," answered McGee, "So have my kids, why do you ask?"

"Well I know the consequences are rare, but I actually hope that that little brat Emma kicks the bucket," answered Jackson, an insane grin spreading across his face, "I want to hurt him by taking away what he loves, make him feel how I felt. And then Audrey can see how right I was and go with me!"

"Stop this right now and think!" begged Tim, "Would Sophie want you to do this. Is this what kind of person she wanted you to be?"

McGee instantly realised that he'd made a mistake as Thomas screamed in fury. "Don't you dare mention her name," shrieked Thomas in fury, "You didn't know her. Well now i'm afraid that I can't let you leave here alive, you've seen and heard to much!"

Thomas then snapped his fingers and several men and women wearing Marine uniforms entered through the doors.

"My friends, kindly get rid of Agent Gibbs and his merry band of friends!" ordered Thomas.

Thomas then began to slowly make his way towards the door while his friends approached the MCRT Agents.

"You take on these guys, i'll get Jackson!" whispered Gibbs to Tim.

"Got it boss!" answered Tim before motioning to the others, "Right on the count of three. One! Two! Three! CHARGE!"

As one the team charged at the group and tackled them. Thomas fled out the main door but Gibbs instantly gave chase and was hot on his trail.

Bishop and Sloan delivered multiple jabs to two of the thugs who were doing the same. Bishop picked up a tray and slammed it into the two men's faces, knocking them out. She then turned to see Jack being grabbed by the arms by two men while a woman pulled out a penknife.

"Hay Bishop over here." cried Nick who was standing by a small trolly.

Ellie ran over and together she, Nick and Tim gave the trolly a hard shove which sent it straight into the woman, distracting the two men long enough to allow Sloan to jump out of the way. The three thugs were then left unconscious.

The remaining three thugs suddenly pulled out handguns and began rapidly firing on the Agents, causing them to dive behind pillars and pull out their own handguns.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Kasie and Palmer were using a lab for the blood tests. Jimmy was sitting on a stool, a terrified expression plastered on his face.

"Are they done yet?" asked Jimmy nervously.

"Just a minute Jimmy," answered Kasie, "As you would probably know these things require patience."

"Y-yeah but what if it turns out bad?" asked Jimmy in a scared voice, "What if Victoria and the others get something much worse!"

"It won't I promise," assured Kasie as she went to stand next to Jimmy and gave him a hug, "Listen I know you're scared but you have to be strong for Breena!"

The two were abruptly brought out of their thoughts by a loud ding. Kasie dashed over to the computer and pressed several keys. The Forensic Scientists eyes widened in horror and she gripped the desk as she viewed the results.

"Oh no!" uttered Kasie in a terrified whisper.

"What is it?" asked Jimmy as he came to join her, "What's wrong?"

The Medical Examiner placed his glasses back on his face and immediately gasped in horror.

"Ohh! this is not good!" moaned Palmer in horror, "We've got to tell Director Vance now!"

Kasie quickly put everything away before hurrying after Jimmy who was already running from the room.

* * *

Back In the Medical Facility Bishop, Tim, Sloan and Nick were using the pillars in the morgue as cover while the three thugs fired on them with bullets whizzing over their heads. There was suddenly a pause and Bishop, seizing her chance whipped around the side of the pillar and blindly fired several shots, one of which hit one of the men in the stomach sending him to the floor, dead.

"Nice shot!" exclaimed Nick as the firing continued, but now the team were firing back.

Sloan and Tim managed to hit one of the other men in the left leg and chest respectively. Nick and Bishop then hit the final man in the shoulder causing him to scream in pain.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" cried Bishop in alarm.

Not needing to be told twice, Tim, Nick and Jack quickly followed Ellie out of the main door. However they failed to notice the thug who had been shot by Tim and Bishop stagger to his feet and grab an Injector gun off the floor. He then began following the Agents direction.

* * *

In the reception area, the Elevator pinged and the door opened allowing Gibbs to leap out, gun drawn.

"JACKSON!" thundered Gibbs in an agitated manner, "Show yourself and come out with your hands up and surrender yourself. If you refuse i'll be forced to shoot."

Gibbs continued to walk towards the front doors when suddenly he leapt behind a large pillar as bullets came raining down. Gibbs risked peeking round the corner but quickly moved away as more bullets were fired followed by wicked laughter.

"I've got you cornered Agent Gibbs!" came Thomas's voice which was filled with lunacy, "Better surrender and face death with pride."

Gibbs kept low as Thomas fired his Tommy Gun at the pillar. The Senior Special Agent knew that if he simply stayed behind this pillar then he was a sitting duck, he had to somehow find a way to get behind Thomas. Then it was as if a lightbulb had went off in his head.

Suddenly the firing stopped and was replaced by the madman cursing in frustration. Gibbs realising his chance pelted out from behind the pillar and dashed down a corridor, narrowly avoiding another spray of bullets from Thomas who Gibbs had seen was behind the Reception desk.

Thomas yelled in anger before slamming his fist into the desk. He was now really starting to hate Gibbs, the man seemed determined to bring him in but Thomas wouldn't allow that.

"Come out now you old fool!" snapped Jackson, "Come out so I can blow your head off!"

"That would be a pretty nasty threat!" said a low, gruff voice from behind.

And before Thomas could register what was happening, he felt his Tommy Gun being ripped from his hand. The man then turned and was immediately punched in the face sending him crashing into the desk face first, causing several teeth to break. Thomas was then pinned to the floor and handcuffed.

"Now you're coming with us!" exclaimed Gibbs in a dangerous manner, "There's a lot of people who would like a few words with you!"

Gibbs then led Thomas away from the desk and suddenly the Elevator pinged and opened to reveal Tim, Nick, Ellie and Sloan who stepped out.

"Ohhh! you're goin' down man, hard." exclaimed Torres.

"Let's get this guy back to the Squadroom," stated Gibbs.

Suddenly the Elevator pinged again and the doors opened revealing the thug staggering out. He then raised a gun towards Gibbs.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Ellie turned and saw the thug raising the injector gun towards Gibbs. "Gibbs look out!" cried Bishop in horror.

The young blonde then ran straight in front of Gibbs just as the man fired a small needle from the gun which struck Bishop in the shoulder. Ellie then collapsed to the ground.

Nick and Tim screamed in horror at this while Thomas laughed.

"BISHOP!" screamed Gibbs in fury before pulling out his gun. He then fired at the man who fell to the ground, blood leaking from his forehead.

Gibbs, Torres and Sloan then knelt next to Bishop who looked shocked.

"Bishop are you okay?" asked McGee in concern as he pulled the needle out of Ellie's shoulder.

"Ugghh, I feel ucky!" exclaimed Bishop in irritation.

Thomas then began laughing hysterically, causing Gibbs to growl furiously and pin him against the wall.

"What has your friend done to her?" snarled Gibbs.

"Hehehehehehehehe!, that was the last remaining dose of the Mumps virus I managed to create," explained Thomas in triumph, "I now hate you as much as that stinking Kevin so now thanks to my friend your friend is getting the Mumps too!"

Gibbs simply slapped Thomas across the back of the head. He then hauled Jackson towards the MCRT truck and threw him in. Tim then followed with Nick and Jack supporting a slightly wobbly Bishop.

* * *

**(AN) well what did you all think of that cliffhanger, I hope you've all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

**Yep! Bishop's now coming down with the Mumps, this was done just to add another sting for Gibbs since his friend's kids have got it and seem to be getting something else, but you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what it is.**

**Oh and just for the record, in my headcanon Tommy Daley is a year older than Emma.**

**Until the next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	7. It's Far From Being All Over

**(AN) well here it is the beginning of the end for this story, not the penultimate chapter, but we're just about there, so I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read nd Review.**

**Also I must apologise in advance to the most recent Guest Reviewers, I accidentally deleted your reviews in the instant thought that you were another bunch of Wakefield supporters, so I pulled a Gibbs shooting the computers style moment and I deeply apologise, all the Guest reviews so far have been Anti-Vaxers and Wakefield supporters. **

**Anyway on to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**It's Far From Being All Over**

* * *

The team quickly arrived back to the City where they made a quick stop to the NCIS HQ and placed Jackson in a holding Cell under heavy guard. They then arrived at the hospital and after getting Bishop into an Adult Ward for quarantine, the group entered the children's ward but were surprised to not find anyone there.

"Hay where did our parents go?" asked Jack in confusion.

"And where's Delilah?" questioned McGee.

Suddenly Tim's phone rang and he answered it.

"Delilah!" cried Tim in concern, "Where are you?, are the kids okay?, where's everyone else?"

"We're all down in ICU," explained Delilah in a terrified voice, "If you're back, you'd all better get down here now!"

"What! okay i'll be down with the others straight away." promised Tim in a worried tone.

McGee then hung up and he and the others raced off to ICU.

* * *

Over in ICU, Delilah, Jimmy, Breena, Vance, Lamar Kevin, Audrey and Tian were sitting in chairs with anxious looks on their faces. Kasie leaned against a wall, looking grim. Everyone looked round as Gibbs, Tim, Nick and Jack entered.

"Delilah!" cried Tim in concern as he ran up to his wife and the two hugged, "What's going on?"

"While you were away we took some blood tests because we were worried that the virus might mutate into something worse," began Jimmy, "Suddenly all the kids just fell unconscious and unresponsive, so we put them in here. Anyway me and Kasie did the test and found that they were just starting the beginning stages of Meningitis."

All the colour drained from McGee's face and the others just stood there horrified. "Oh my God!" exclaimed Tim in fear, "Are they alright?"

"Don't worry McGee, we were able to catch it early enough and have put them on the correct Antibiotics," explained Kasie in a reassuring manner, "Just give it a few days and they'll all wake up and their Mumps virus will have died off."

"Oh that's a relief." cried Audrey in relief.

"Leroy, please tell me you've got him?" asked Vance in an agitated tone as he approached Gibbs.

"We sure have," answered Gibbs while smiling which caused a huge round of applause, "It turns out Jackson managed to create a strain of the Mumps Virus and made it aggressive enough that it would infect twelve percent of people in this city who had been vaccinated, but Jackson thinks that this proves that the MMR Vaccine doesn't work, that's why he did it. He gave himself the Mumps then spread it to Hannigon and Markinson so that they could spread it into the air.

"That's nuts!" exclaimed Vance, "So that means that Richardson didn't like it and that's what he was trying to warn us about. His car had the information about Jackson's plan and that's why they blew up his car."

"That's correct Leon!" confirmed Gibbs before turning to Tina, "Your husband was a hero in the end trying to do the right thing."

"A true Marine and Lieutenant," said Kevin proudly, "And a good father."

"Thank you!" mumbled Tina in reply before hugging the former Navy Lieutenant who smiled and returned the hug.

Audrey then suddenly noticed that Bishop was absent. "Hay wait a minute where's Ellie?" she asked in concern.

"While we were taking down Jackson one of his thugs shot Bishop with a needle containing the last dose of Jackson's Mumps Virus." explained Jack, "She's being seen to, thankfully we caught it before anything severe could happen."

"Oh and Audrey there's something you and Kevin should know!" stated McGee.

"What's that Tim?" asked the redhead curiously.

"It turns out that Thomas Jackson was stalking you Audrey!" answered Tim, "We found a Shrine and it turns out that he was following you and taking photos when you were out for a while now. And any time you were shown with Kevin or the kids he burned out their faces with a cigaret lighter."

"WHAT!" cried Kevin in horror before shuddering, "I remember him making rather rude comments towards Audrey when I was a Lieutenant, but I never imagined that he'd start stalking."

"He was jealous of you!" continued McGee, "After Sophie died and Sarah left due to wishing to move on, he felt like you spited him with the birth of Emma that you had everything while he lost everything and he thought you were boasting. And I hate to tell you this but he hoped that Tommy and Emma would get the Mumps and die so that he could hurt you and make you feel how he felt and hoped that Audrey would believe he was right and run off with him. He even said he wouldn't have minded if Emma had died that Christmas!"

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Audrey in a distraught voice, "We never meant any of that and he decided to hurt us by targeting our kids. Also I definitely wouldn't run off with him and how could he even wish our baby dead?"

"We know you wouldn't!" declared Gibbs in a calming voice, "Me and Director Vance are going down to interrogate him, hopefully we can locate other members of his group. I've also contacted the FBI about the members at the Medical Facility, they're storming that bit as we speak."

"Good!" exclaimed Kevin, "Hay Gibbs, you mind if we come and observe the interrogation? I want to see Jackson again, that guy has a lot to answer for."

"Sure!" answered Gibbs while grinning.

"I'd like to see this as well!" declared Tina in a longing voice.

"Right, Torres, Jack you stay with Bishop to keep her company," ordered Gibbs, "Kasie you stay here with Audrey and the kids."

"Yes sir!" answered Nick before he and Sloan headed off in the direction of the Adult Ward.

"We'll be fine here!" answered Audrey.

* * *

Gibbs, Vance and McGee returned to the HQ and Thomas was now sat in the cold, dimly lit interrogation room. Gibbs then entered followed by Vance who slammed the door shut and took a seat with Gibbs on the other side of the table.

"So you're the famous Thomas Jackson?" began Vance in a dangerous manner, "A lot of people really want you behind bars, me included."

"Ahhh!, you and your stupid laws," snarled Thomas, "I've done nothing wrong, it's you lot and your stupid Government who've-

"You know i'm getting sick to death of hearing that!" barked Gibbs in irritation as he slammed his hands on to the table, "Thanks to you and your Fight Back Against The Vax group, my friends kids are fighting off a Meningitis infection which they got from the Mumps, thankfully our Forensics expert and Medical Examiner caught it early and the Antibiotics will help. Oh and now one of our Agents has the Mumps as well"

"NO!" yelled Thomas in outrage, "Antibiotics will cause more harm. Let it run its course and you'll see the kids will never get the Mumps again, they'll be stronger."

"This isn't some game Jackson!" snapped the Director in fury as he got into Thomas's face, "My kids are also fighting off this infection. Meningitis can cause death or even paralysis and can heavily weaken the immune system. So if those kids die then we're also adding manslaughter to that list of charges."

"You don't understand!" snarled Thomas, "I'm doing this for Sophie, she died because of that Vaccine. It doesn't help people s-she would've survived if she hadn't been vaccinated. Christopher Awdry the son of Wilbert Awdry survived a bout of Measles when he was Two. And not to mention Wilbert went on to write the Railway Series and Chris became a stronger person"

Gibbs attempted to get up but Vance was much quicker and grabbed Jackson by the shirt collar before angrily pinning him to the wall.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" bellowed Vance before slapping Thomas across the face, "Your group has caused more harm than any other Anti-Vax group i've ever heard of so don't give me any of that crap about saving the world. Your daughter would never have wanted this. In fact if she hadn't been vaccinated guess what she would've still likely died or become deaf, blind or even brain damaged all because you didn't protect her! And as for the guy who created the Railway Series, Christopher was just lucky that no complications arose"

"You're wrong!" yelled Thomas, "You're just like that stinking Lieutenant. He was always telling me off for finding Anti-Vax propaganda in my quarters, but after that whole Meningococcal A incident I'd hoped that he and Audrey would realise I was right and join me in my crusade."

"You seriously thought they'd do that after almost losing their daughter to a near Meningitis infection?" asked Gibbs in disgust, "You even hoped she would die. You clearly don't know them as well as we do. And by the way he's just heard all of that!"

Jackson craned his head to the side and saw Kevin, Tim, Delilah, Jimmy, Breena, Lamar and Tina looking through the window wearing unimpressed facial expressions. He then turned his head back and was violently pinned to the floor by Vance who rested his foot on the man's kneecap.

"Now tell us where the other members of your group are?" demanded Vance in a threatening tone, "NOW!"

"Why should I?" asked Thomas.

"It's over for you Jackson!" snarled Gibbs, "Cyber-Crimes have already taken down your website and all members in Los Angeles and New Orleans have already been hunted down and detained by our counterparts. Your group is done so you may as well confess now!"

Suddenly a twisted smile spread across the man's face and before Gibbs or Vance could react, the man pulled out a knife and plunged it into Vance's thigh causing him to scream out in agony. Thomas then got up and punched the Director in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Gibbs then charged at Jackson but he grabbed a chair and swung it, knocking the Senior Agent to the floor.

Jackson then ran out the door and shoved past the observing group. Tim immediately gave chase, drawing his gun.

"HALT!" screamed McGee as he fired several shots, "Stay where you are."

The chase soon led into the Squadroom where Thomas leapt over desks and used chairs and other furniture as cover as Tim fired more shots at him. The madman then charged towards a nearby window and ducked as another bullet wizzed over his head and shattered the glass. Thomas then leapt up on to the windowsill just as McGee approached and aimed his gun at him.

"Stop this now Jackson!" barked McGee, "Just come quietly and I won't have to shoot you!"

"NEVER!" shrieked Jackson in fury, "Goodbye for now Agent McGee. Tell your boss and Director from me that i'll have my revenge and tell the Lieutenant from me that he'd better watch his back."

Thomas then leapt out of the window while laughing wickedly. McGee ran to the window and looked down where he saw Thomas running away.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed McGee in annoyance before his ears pricked up at the sound of running feet.

"Director Vance and Gibbs are being seen to by Jimmy!" explained Breena as she and the other parents ran towards Tim, "Where's Thomas?"

"He got away," informed McGee, "But I don't get it how did he get a knife past security?"

"Actually that's kinda my fault!" explained Kevin, "That man is a highly trained Marine. I taught my whole squadron a bunch of neat tricks including how to conceal a knife and how to escape through a window without breaking your neck."

"Thanks a lot Kev!" grumbled McGee sarcastically, "I'll alert the Police to keep a look out. This man's a danger to everyone around him!"

* * *

Meanwhile Thomas was riding in the passenger side of a black Toyota that belonged to one of his members who had learned of his boss's capture via a News Report and had deducted that he would be taken to NCIS HQ so had waited patiently outside the Navy Yard.

"So what do we do now boss?" asked the man in worry.

"Don't worry i've got a plan," declared Thomas in a sinister voice, "I won't let those annoying Navy cowboys destroy everything we've worked for. I'm going to destroy them and that stinking former Navy Lieutenant."

"But how?" asked the man in confusion.

"Simple. Get our remaining local members together we're taking a little trip to the Hospital." explained Thomas before laughing wickedly.

* * *

Later on in the Adult Ward Torres and Jack were standing next to Bishop's bed. The blonde still had her hair in a ponytail, was wearing a hospital gown, looked paler and her cheeks were slightly swollen.

"Don't worry Bishop after eight days you'll be feeling much better." assured Jack in slight concern.

"Yeah hopefully," groaned Bishop, "It's just a shame that we're missing out on Gibbs and Vance interrogating Jackson, that man is going down hard. I swear this is karma, this is what I get for saying Mumps is a wiped out illness."

"Well look on the bright side Bishop, at least we're not dealing with a bio-chemical attack!" teased Nick while chuckling along with Jack.

Bishop laughed along with them.

"And just remember it's okay to have embarrassing secrets." stated Jack.

"Yeah those are better than massive dark secrets which i'm not a fan of." replied Bishop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Nick suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." answered Ellie quickly.

* * *

Over in the ICU ward Kasie, Audrey and a female Doctor were checking over the patients.

"Well I think you'll be glad to know that the kids are fighting off the infection very well," announced the Doctor in delight, "A few more days and they'll all be as right as rain!"

"Oh that's a relief to here," said Audrey in relief.

"Yeah, Team Gibbs one, Thomas Jackson and Fight Back Against The Vax nill!" exclaimed Kasie in triumph before pumping her fist and doing a little victory dance.

The trio suddenly jumped at the sound of terrified screams and loud threatening voices.

"Now what on Earth?" exclaimed the Doctor in confusion.

The two watched as the Doctor walked out of the Ward. After a few moments they heard her yelling angrily at someone before hearing a male voice threatening her. After a few more moments of silence there was a loud gunshot followed by a loud thud and then more terrified screams.

"What's going on?" asked the redhead in a scared voice.

"I don't know!" answered Kasie nervously, "But I think we'd better try and find a way to get out of here."

"Ohhhh I don't think you're goin' anywhere ladies." cried a sinister voice that Kasie didn't recognise but Audrey knew who it was.

"Oh no!" she muttered in a fearful manner as she and Kasie turned to face Thomas Jackson aiming a handgun at them. Two men stood at the entrance while a third man stood at the foot of Victoria's crib.

"Thomas Jackson!" cried the redhead in fury and slight fear, "How did you lot get in here?"

"Simple my dear Audrey!" exclaimed Thomas in a creepy manner, "We simply got some good Doctor disguises and slipped by security no problem. Then we simply got up here and have taken this whole area hostage."

"Your Thomas Jackson?" cried Kasie in confusion, "I thought Gibbs hauled your ass off to jail?"

"I escaped those dumb cowboys," answered Thomas, "But that doesn't matter now."

Thomas then walked straight up to Audrey and began stroking her cheek causing the woman to shudder. He then wrapped his arms around her middle and dragged Audrey kicking and screaming to the back of the room. He then placed his gun to her temple. Kasie then attempted to charge at Thomas but was grabbed around the middle by the man who had been standing at Victoria's crib.

"Ah! ah! ah!" exclaimed Thomas in a mocking voice, "Make one false move and your friend is dead which I don't want just yet. You see Ms Hines I allowed at least one person to escape just to get everyone's attention and relay a message. I've waited such a long time for this!"

* * *

Over at the Autopsy room at NCIS HQ, Vance and Gibbs were sitting on the tables. The Director's leg had been stitched up and Gibbs had a huge plaster covering his now broken nose. Kevin had just informed them of the current situation.

"Tim says that he's contacted the WDCPD and they'll inform you if they find anything."

"Good!" exclaimed Gibbs, "He can't stay hidden forever, he's got to come out at some point."

"And I think he just has." cried Tim in alarm as he burst into Autopsy with a look of panic on his face.

"McGee what's wrong?" asked Gibbs in a worried manner.

"I think you should come and see for yourself," stated McGee, "You too Kevin, Director Vance."

The group then came up into the Squadroom, with Vance using crutches and McGee switched on the Smartboard and they saw a News Report playing. The Male Newsreader was standing in front of the hospital which was swarming with dozens of Police Officers, a Negotiator, SWAT and FBI Agents

"And the hostage situation continues to unfold," explained a male Newsreader, "It is understood that just an hour ago Thomas Jackson, wanted criminal and leader of the Anti-Vax group Fight Back Against The Vax along with several armed men infiltrated the local hospital by disguising themselves as Doctors and have now barricaded themselves in the ICU Ward and have taken everyone inside the Ward hostage."

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Gibbs in a horrified whisper.

"But Audrey and Kasie are in there!" cried Kevin in a mortified voice, "And the kids as well."

"Soon after the situation began a female Nurse was allowed to escape where she informed staff about the situation," continued a female Newsreader, "The Police were then informed and soon after Jackson passed on a message that he wished to pass on to the Navy Crime Investigation Service that said the following. NCIS I know you're watching this so listen closely. Tell that former Navy Lieutenant Kevin Daley to Come to the ICU Ward within an hour and unplug the Antibiotics, or i'll kill your Forensics expert and Audrey and Emma Daley!"

Gibbs then looked to the group of parents in the room, all looking terrified and worried.

"Don't worry guys we'll get them out!" promised Gibbs in determination, "But why would Jackson take them hostage? what's he hoping to achieve?"

"Isn't it obvious," replied Kevin, "This is about revenge. He resents me and my family for spitting him and now he's done this in revenge because I went against him."

"Then we haven't a moment to loose," declared Gibbs, "McGee try getting a hold of Torres and Jack. Leon go down to MTAC and observe the situation, if push comes to shove we may need backup from the FBI."

"On it Leroy!" answered Vance as he led his Father in-law and the other parents towards M-Tech.

* * *

**(AN) well that was Chapter 7 of Outbreak! hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

**Next chapter is the penultimate chapter and climax. Will Gibbs and the team be able to save everybody. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out. **


	8. Endgame

**(AN) well here it is the big climax to my first ever NCIS story. I hope you all enjoy this penultimate chapter and remember to Read And Review.**

**This Chapter will be full of suspense and will have some nice action given that we're dealing with a hostage situation.**

**Disclaimer I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations belong to CBS and Paramount.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Endgame**

* * *

Gibbs and McGee entered the garage and approached the MCRT Truck with their full uniforms on and Tim holding the keys.

"Hay wait up!" cried a familiar voice.

The pair turned to see Kevin striding towards them, a look of determination on his face.

"Ohhhh no! not you Kevin!" remarked Gibbs in shock, "It's far to dangerous."

"You have to let me come," insisted Kevin in a scared voice, "Thomas wants me and so therefore I need to face him. Please Gibbs!"

"You know boss he could probably help," stated McGee, "Kevin's a trained Lieutenant and will know how to handle Thomas, plus if we just go in he'll kill Kasie, Audrey, Emma and all the other children."

"Oh alright!" sighed Gibbs in defeat, "Besides what you just said has given me an idea so crazy it might just work, come on let's go!"

"Hay can we stop off at my bit first?" asked Kevin sheepishly, "There's something I need to get."

Gibbs begrudgingly agreed and the trio hopped into the truck. The Garage door slid open and the Truck sped out on to the Navy Yard.

* * *

McGee drove the truck up to Kevin's house and now the two were waiting for Kevin to come back out.

"What do you think he's up to?" asked Gibbs in confusion.

"No idea!" answered McGee honestly.

Suddenly they heard the sound of the front door shutting and approaching feet. The pair turned and their jaws dropped at what they saw. Kevin was striding towards them, a broad grin on his face. He was wearing his old Marine uniform, complete with a gun in the holster and a Marine Baseball cap on his head.

"So what do you think?" he asked in delight, "I'm actually amazed this still fits."

"You still have your old uniform?" asked McGee in astonishment.

"I sure do!" remarked Kevin, "I felt like going for some nostalgia. Plus it'll help me get inside easier."

"And besides McGee a lot of retired Marines keep their uniforms," remarked Gibbs before saluting Kevin who went red in the face, "Besides I still have my old uniform lying around somewhere. Now let's get going, we're running out of time."

* * *

Over at the hospital Nick and Jack were now outside observing the large crowd in confusion and concern since they had seen no sign of Kasie or Audrey.

Suddenly the sound of screeching tires reached their ears and they turned to see the MCRT Truck park up outside the barrier. Gibbs, McGee and Kevin then leapt out and used their badges and general uniform to get through.

"What's going on Gibbs?" asked Sloan in confusion, "We had to leave the building without Bishop because they can't move her."

"Thomas Jackson and some of his men have taken everyone in the ICU Ward hostage and is threatening to kill Kasie, Audrey and Emma unless we meet his demands." explained Gibbs in an agitated manner.

"Which are?" asked Torres in horror.

"He wants me to go in there alone and unplug the Antibiotics that the kids are being given." answered Kevin in a voice quivering with fear.

"Is he nuts?" cried Sloan in shock, "Doesn't he know they're helping them fight off a Meningitis infection."

"He thinks they'd be able to fight it off themselves." answered McGee.

"Of course he does." sighed Sloan in defeat.

"Ahh Gibbs, McGee there you are." said a familiar gruff voice from behind.

The group turned to see a middle aged man and several FBI Agents flanking him.

"Lieutenant Daley!" cried the man in surprise, "I thought you retired?"

"Call it a temporary comeback," remarked Kevin meekly before turning to face Gibbs, "Anyway Gibbs you said you had a plan."

"I do indeed!" began Gibbs while smiling, "It's simple. Kevin will go up to the ICU Ward as expected and attempt to bargain with Jackson. Meanwhile me, McGee, Torres and Jack will sneak in via the Fire Exit and ambush the other armed men."

"I can see so many things going wrong with this plan," answered the Director, "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"What other choice do we have?" retorted Gibbs, "It's the best chance we've got to save everybody."

"Alright we'll go for it!" agreed the man in annoyance, "But this had better work Leroy. And remember if you need backup just call!"

Gibbs gave his FBI friend the thumbs up. He, McGee, Torres and Sloan then ran in the direction of the Fire exit while Kevin raced towards the main entrance.

* * *

Over at MTAC Vance was speaking with the Chief of Police on the computer screen.

"Well it seems like your Agents and Mr Daley are already moving into action." said the Chief.

"Don't worry sir they know what they're doing," answered Vance, "Has Tobias explained the plan?"

"Yes!" answered the man, "Let's just prey that it works."

"I hope so too!" replied the Director.

"They'll be great Leon!" assured Lamar.

* * *

Gibbs and the other Agents quietly made their way round to the back of the hospital and after taking a small bend, they found the Fire Exit door. They then walked up to it and Gibbs shoved it open.

"Let's hurry!" ordered the Senior Agent in a quiet whisper.

McGee, Torres and Sloan then followed Gibbs inside with Sloan closing the door behind her. They then walked through the dark and began to silently make their way up the stairs.

* * *

Over in ICU Kasie and Audrey were still being held by their captors. Thomas still had his arm wrapped around Audrey with a gun to her temple. The redhead was whimpering in fear.

"Please! you don't want to do this!" pleaded Audrey in a voice quivering with fear.

"Ohhh but I do!" declared Thomas in an insane manner, "It'd be such a shame to kill a pretty little lady like you. You know Mrs Daley I always had a crush on you, shame you were with Kevin but I always accepted it. Then when you and Kevin had a second little brat not long after I lost my baby I wanted you so badly, I wanted you to leave that pathetic excuse for a Navy Lieutenant and join me on my crusade against not just the MMR Vaccination but against all Vaccines. But no you had to stay by your precious husband's side!"

"He's a far better husband and father than you ever were!" yelled the redhead in fury, "When Sarah was grieving you were barely there for her, to obsessed trying to prove that the MMR Vaccine hadn't worked. She didn't just leave you because you wouldn't move on, she left because you were starting to believe dangerous views. But Kevin has always been there for me, Tommy and Emma. He was there for us when my parents died, and he was there when Emma was fighting for her life in ICU. He even gave up being a Marine just so he could spend more time with his family."

"She would've been fine if you hadn't taken her to ICU," insisted Thomas, "But you know i'm thinking that once this is over i'm going to have some real nice fun with you, ... if you know what I mean?"

"Oh God!" cried Audrey in a mortified voice, "You filthy, stinkin' animal!"

She then furiously kicked the madman in the shin. She then tried running but Jackson was to quick and grabbed her by the arm and shoved her to the floor. Audrey trembled in fear as Thomas aimed his gun at her.

"My dear young woman, you've just messed with the wrong person," snarled Jackson in an aggressive manner, "Now i'm gonna make you and your family suffer by unplugging your precious daughter myself."

"No! Thomas please!" begged Audrey in terror as Thomas marched towards the bed containing Emma, "Don't do this to Emma i'm begging you, she's just a child!"

"SHE WAS BORN AFTER SOPHIE DIED!" thundered Thomas, "She should've been mine but noooooo she just had to be yours and love you!"

"Think about what you're doing Jackson!" yelled Kasie before having her mouth covered by the man who was holding her back.

Thomas ignored her and kneeled down towards the plug for the machine. However just as he was about to grab it he felt someone grab him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him backwards. Thomas broke free and spun around before snarling at Kevin in full Marine uniform, aiming his gun at him.

"Kevin thank God!" exclaimed Audrey in relief.

"Get away from my wife and daughter you monster." he snarled.

"Kevin Daley!" exclaimed Thomas in sinister delight, "I see you went for nostalgia in dressing for the occasion. Well now that you're here you can unplug your daughter."

"NEVER!" snapped Kevin in horror, "You can get out of here alive and get a good long sentence behind bars. You don't want it to end this way do you?"

"You drove me to this!" snapped the man in fury, "You have everything, I lost it all just before you and Audrey announced she was pregnant. And all anyone could do was dote over that stupid baby and get excited about her while I was left to grieve alone."

"We never meant to make you feel that way!" insisted Kevin, "But by then everyone had moved on including Sarah who left you because you refused to move on. And you can't blame us for being overly happy at the arrival of Emma. You need to move on from Sophie, she would want you to. And I know that if, ... if Emma had died that christmas me and Audrey would've grieved but we would've eventually found the strength to accept and move on for both ours and Tommy's sakes!"

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Thomas in fury, "I tried for ages to get you to join my crusade but you kept going against the truth. Even my little plan that Christmas didn't work."

"Wait! what Christmas?" asked Audrey in confusion, even though she believed she already knew the answer.

"What does the Meningococcal A incident have to do with any of this?" asked Kevin, equally as confused and shuddering at the horrible memory.

"Well you remember how our resident party Santa accidentally carried the disease back from the Congo," began Thomas, "Well didn't it strike you as odd that a well trained Marine managed to catch a nasty illness and didn't realise it."

"Yeah!" remarked Kevin, "Louis was always so careful. He would've done his research about the diseases and got Vaccinated! And plus weren't you in the Congo at the same time helping him out?"

"Indeed I was!" continued Jackson, "You sent me there before heading off to Afghanistan so that I could clear my head. I wanted to convince you to join my crusade so I learned of the Meningococcal A disease and so created my own strain since I knew that by the time Louis got back he'd be doing the base Christmas parties that Emma loved going to. So I simply laced his food one day with the virus and he didn't know a thing as he went back and spread the germs. However things didn't quite go according to plan, I only intended for Emma to be infected."

"You deranged idiot!" exclaimed Kevin in horror, "Of course Emma wasn't the only kid who would've been infected. Thanks to you thirty-eight children from Marine and Navy families including Emma were put in the hospital near Christmas!"

"When I found out I hoped that they would let the disease run its course and prove that they'd be fine, but above all I hoped that Emma would die!" explained Thomas, "But then those stupid Navy cowboys got in the way as usual and put them on Antibiotics. They would've been stronger if they had let it run its course!"

"You're evil!" stated Kevin in disgust.

* * *

"NCIS hands in the air." yelled Gibbs as he and the others charged into the main corridor, guns raised.

The four thugs in the room immediately opened fire on the Agents who dived for cover and began firing their own guns. Gibbs managed to hit the man guarding the hostages in the chest, sending him to the floor. Sloan then took out another nearby thug causing them to crumple to the floor.

McGee knew that their cover wouldn't last long so he signalled to the others to stop firing and take cover.

"What are you doing McGee?" asked Gibbs in irritated confusion.

"On the count of three we leap out and shoot instantly," explained McGee, "One! two! three!"

The Agents then leapt from their hiding spots and instantly fired on the two thugs at the door who were both dead by the time they hit the floor.

"Nice thinking McGee!" declared Gibbs in a proud manner.

"Thanks boss!" answered Tim while blushing.

One of the hostages was about to speak but Gibbs made a hushing gesture. He and the others then quietly moved towards the main Ward. They then glanced down sadly at the limp blood stained body of a female Doctor.

* * *

"What have you done?" asked Thomas in outrage.

"Did you really think i'd come in without some backup?" asked Kevin, grinning from ear to ear, "I believe Tim and my other friends aren't too happy with you!"

Thomas jumped in fright at the sound of a loud gunshot. He turned and saw the thugs at the door fall to the ground followed by Gibbs and the team storming in. Nick then shot at the man holding Kasie and struck him in the shoulder causing him to cry out in agony. Kasie broke free and instantly punched the man in the face sending him into the crib and knocking him to the floor unconscious. She then ran over and shared a hug with Gibbs.

"You okay Kas?" asked Gibbs in concern.

"Yeah i'm fine now!" answered the Forensics expert in relief.

"What kept you guys!" exclaimed Audrey in triumph.

"Sorry we took so long!" answered Nick, "Miss anything fun?"

"Well Mr idiot here was the one who gave the party Santa the Meningococcal A disease." explained Audrey while pointing at Thomas. She then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait what!" cried Gibbs in shock.

Kevin quickly explained what Thomas had said. After he was finished Gibbs, McGee, Torres and Sloan looked at Thomas with furious expressions.

"Is this true?" asked Gibbs in outrage.

"It is indeed." snarled Thomas in fury.

"I really am getting sick of adding new charges to the list!" seethed Gibbs in fury.

"Oh by the way just to let you know this gun is empty." declared Kevin before punching Thomas in the face which sent him crashing to the floor.

Thomas quickly scrambled to his feet but was attacked by Gibbs, McGee, Torres and Sloan began throwing punches and kicks with Jackson soon fighting back.

Kevin then dashed over and helped his wife to her feet before hugging her.

"You okay babe?" asked Kevin in relief.

"I'm fine!" answered Audrey in a slightly shaky voice, "Shaken but alive! You're wearing your old uniform."

"I couldn't resist," remarked her husband sheepishly, "But enough about that we're all fine now!"

"You won't be when I get through with you!" yelled Thomas as he stood up and aimed his gun at them. The couple held each other and saw Gibbs and the others lying on the floor dazed.

"Jackson you don't want to do this!" begged Kevin, "Think of what this would do to Emma and Tommy!"

"Those two brats are next once i've finished with you!" declared Jackson before laughing wickedly and loading his gun, "Goodbye forever you stinking Lieutenant."

Kevin and Audrey closed their eyes and awaited the end. However it didn't come, instead they heard a soft groan and opened their eyes to see Thomas swaying on the spot before toppling to the floor with a loud thud and lying their unconscious. Standing their in front of the body was Bishop wielding a fire extinguisher and looking pale and clammy with swollen cheeks and wearing nothing but a hospital gown and slippers, with her hair still in a ponytail.

"Leave my friends alone!" barked Bishop in irritation.

"Ellie!" cried Audrey in relief, "You saved us!"

"It was nothing." replied Bishop while blushing.

"You are supposed to be in bed resting young lady!" said Gibbs in a stern but friendly voice while grinning and chuckling, "Good job kid! Right McGee you call Vance and let him know what's happened, i'll call the FBI Director and get him and his men to take this lot away."

"Sure boss!" answered McGee getting his phone out.

* * *

Later on at MTAC Vance had just finished a phone call and turned to face the other parents with a massive grin on his face.

"They did it!" he declared in triumph, "All the hostages are safe bar one female Doctor and Jackson and the surviving thugs have been rounded up and are being sent for trial and sentencing."

There was a huge round of applause from everyone in the room. Palmer hugged Breena and Delilah.

* * *

**(AN) well that was the climax and penultimate chapter of Outbreak! I hoped you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

**So yeah I bet you weren't expecting that little twist connecting to Homesick! I figured i5 might make the episode more interesting.**

** Right next is Chapter 9 and the final Chapter of this story, so until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	9. A Great Recovery

**(AN) well here it is the final chapter of Outbreak! I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

**This chapter will wrap up the story and we'll see if the kids fully recover.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the victims of the recent New York City Measles outbreak and to the memory of Olivia Twenty Dahl.**

**Disclaimer I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations belong to CBS and Paramount.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Great Recovery**

* * *

A day later Gibbs and the team learned that Thomas Jackson and all the other members of Fight Back Against The Vax had been rounded up and were all sentenced to life in prison without parole.

Gibbs and the team along with Delilah, Breena Kevin and Audrey were sat around Ellie's bed. Bishop was very happy to here that everything had gone well and was surprised to learn that Jackson had been fully behind the Meningococcal A incident.

"So all's well that end's well I guess!" remarked Bishop happily, "I can't believe that he caused Nick to spread the Meningococcal A germs."

"People will do crazy things to get what they want!" explained Sloan.

Bishop suddenly thought of something and gave McGee a massive mischievous grin.

"Soooo McGee does this mean that technically I was right and it was a bio-chemical attack?" asked Ellie hopefully.

"Not even technically i'm afraid," remarked McGee while grinning, "So we're still never letting you live it down!"

"Just my luck!" grumbled Ellie.

Just then Jimmy dashed into the room with a big smile on his face.

"You guys!" cried Palmer in delight, "I've got some great news. I was down in ICU and it's the kids, they're waking up."

"That's brilliant!" cheered Gibbs in triumph, "Can we see them?"

"Of course." answered Palmer.

The group got up and headed out of the room. Delilah threw Bishop her therapy Bear which Bishop happily hugged.

"Don't worry Bishop that Bear should keep you calm and make you feel comforted." assured Delilah.

"Okay, send the kids my love!" lamented Ellie.

* * *

Everyone else made it down to the ICU Ward where a female Nurse was waiting.

"You're all in luck, they're starting to fully come round!" declared the Nurse in excitement.

Tommy moaned before stretching and opening his eyes. "Ohhh what happened?" he groaned as he looked at his parents sighing in relief.

"Tommy thank God!" cried Audrey in relief as she and Kevin hugged him, tears of joy streaming down their faces.

The couple then turned at the sound of light yawning. They then smiled as Emma's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled weakly at them.

"Oh boy, did I go into a coma again?" asked Emma sheepishly.

"We're so glad you're alright Peanut!" exclaimed Kevin while smirking, "But Emma you'd better not start making a habit of this young lady!"

"I'll try my best not to dad!" promised Emma while chuckling lightly.

Kevin and Audrey then chuckled before hugging their daughter and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Tim and Delilah were by the twin's cribs with the bars lowered and watching as Johnny and Morgan stretched and woke up.

"Hay there little guy!" cooed Delilah to Johnny, "You're alright now!"

"Yeah and it looks like the swelling in their cheeks is starting to go down!" remarked McGee indicating their cheeks which were starting to look less swollen.

Victoria was babbling happily as she stretched and was hugged by Jimmy and Breena.

"Oh Victoria sweetie you're safe!" sighed Breena in relief, "You had me and daddy so worried."

Jared and Kayla also stretched as they finally yawned, rubbed their eyes and woke up.

"I told you Leon those two are fighters!" declared Lamar in pride.

"Well they did learn from the best!" remarked Vance, wearing a smug smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" exclaimed Tina as she hugged Bobby and Nicky, "The first thing we're doing as soon as you recover is booking a hospital appointment."

"Awww man!" groaned the two siblings.

"What are you doing?" asked Gibbs curiously while smiling.

"I decided to take some advice from you Agent Gibbs!" explained Tina as she faced the Agent, "You were right protecting my kids is important and after that scare with the Mumps i'm getting them Vaccinated."

"Good to here!" exclaimed Gibbs as he ruffled Bobby and Nicky's hair.

* * *

After ten days, the kids and Bishop fully recovered from the Mumps and soon after the outbreak was over and Washington was taken out of Lockdown. Jamie Richardson was given an honorary Marine funeral and was hailed as a hero. The whole NCIS team as well as their friends attended.

Two days after that, Gibbs and the team were sitting in the Bulpen, relaxing and drinking Coffee with Delilah, Breena, Kevin and Audrey while the kids were being looked after by Kasie.

"I got a phone call from Mrs Richardson!" stated Gibbs, "She was true to her word and got Nicky and Bobby Vaccinated.

"I guess she learned an important lesson!" commented Audrey, "And i'm glad we've seen the back of Thomas!"

"Me too!" agreed Kevin, "Although I do feel a bit bad for him. If I had just realised how bad he was feeling sooner-

"It wasn't your fault Kevin!" said Bishop, "You couldn't have known he was going to go as far as he did!"

"Yeah we all make dumb mistakes, don't we Bishop!" teased Nick.

"And plus I know plenty of embarrassing stories about Kevin!" stated Audrey, grinning in delight, "Some funny mistakes from his rookie days that are worse than causing a panic!"

"Ohhh, let's take this to the Forensics Lab," declared Delilah with a mixture of intrigue and excitement, "I've got more stories about Tim!"

Audrey then began pushing her friend towards Forensics, followed by Ellie. Kevin and McGee suddenly looked flustered and panicked and ran after them.

"Hay come back here!" called out Kevin in alarm.

"Don't say anything, i've got nothing to hide." declared McGee in a horrified manner.

Gibbs, Vance, Nick, Sloan, Jimmy and Breena were just left sitting their laughing hysterically.

* * *

**(AN) well there we are the ending to my first ever NCIS fanfiction. I hope you've all enjoyed this story and remember to Read and Review.**

**Don't worry though, i've got plenty more NCIS stories in the pipeline including a couple of spin-off one-Shots focusing on the LA and NO teams hunting down local members of that group. A multi-franchise crossover, a Christmas Anthology and even a fanfic set during Season 10 showing how McGee became friends with Kevin and Audrey.**

**Speaking of those two, I personally feel that they should've been reoccurring characters since they were fully established to be friends with McGee and presumably Delilah, which makes it surprising to me that they were never brought back. So yeah I hope they do show up again on the actual show someday.**

**Also big thanks goes out to DS2010, BohoAngel, Narwhalpuppy, Stareagle, Snehal Shukla, Runewolf, ny05016sc and amy24 for all the reviews and favourites.**

**Until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**

* * *

**My thoughts and prayers go out to the victims and the families of the recent New York City Measles outbreak which this chapter is dedicated to.**

**May the victims make a full recovery and continue to live a long and happy life.**

**In Loving memory of Olivia Twenty Dahl.**

**20th April 1955 - 17th November 1962**

**May you be at peace.**


End file.
